


Persephone

by reverseharem



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Byakuya is a business man, F/M, Kuchiki Clan, Modern AU, Opposites Attract, Sakura's a farmgirl, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseharem/pseuds/reverseharem
Summary: It was a marriage of convenience, lacking love in every sense of the word. The Kuchiki Clan were desperate for an heir and Sakura was the ideal wife: young, beautiful, and completely ignorant to her husband-to-be's cold exterior. 'Have I introduced you to Wakame Ambassador yet?'





	1. Chapter 1

Women flocked over the young heiress of the Haruno clan, pinning her hair back or fanning brushes of blush over her cheeks. Her mother, Mebuki, quickly snatched away their clan’s shawl from a curious looker and draped it over Sakura’s shoulders.

“For good luck,” she whispered, smiling proudly.

The nerves wired in Sakura’s brain gave way to thoughts of jumping from her chair and running from all the hands trapping her down like some wild animal tangled in a hunter's net. Her gut was twisting and her hands in her lap continued to fidget and pick at the polish overlaying her nails.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Sakura asked aloud.

Her mother groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. “Not this again.”

“Well, I’ve never met him. How would I know?” One of the women cupped Sakura’s chin and painted her lips a soft pink. Smacking her lips together and receiving a discouraging look from her mother, Sakura sat quietly contemplating her ever-nearing wedding.

An arranged marriage at this age seemed so archaic and unbecoming of a couple. She had never met this man and the only remarks given to her about her husband-to-be didn’t set her mind at ease – some things mentioned just worsened her fears:

“Oh, you’ll love him! He’s had nothing bad said of him.”

Perhaps he just kept those nasty accusations in a basement somewhere, locked away to rot.

“He’s the head of the Kuchiki clan! What’s not to like?!”

The Kuchiki clan might be a strong and mighty group of people, but that doesn’t exclude him from being a good person. He can’t just stand behind his name and expect her to fall to her knees and satisfy his every whim.

“Don’t forget! He’s also attractive and rich, so you’ll be set for life.”

Sakura wasn’t worried about money. The dowry her family had invested into the marriage was enough to know they lived a comfortable life; bringing in two acres of fertile land and a fine pick of livestock would prove that to anyone. And she wasn’t shallow enough to worry solely that she was to be married off to some sort of troll of a man. What worried her was the lack of a person he was beyond the money and his platinum-level reputation. Not a single soul spoke of his personality, his hobbies, his own interest in the marriage. She wished they could have met earlier, but both families insisted on the wedding. All preparations set for 'the big day' had started before Sakura could make her own choice.

They begged and pleaded, but why such insistence if the family had enough to survive and more? The Kuchiki clan had sent letters addressed to her, their desperation for a bride stronger than her own parents' sway. What could keep this man from finding a bride without that reason being so terrible?

“Sakura, you’re grinding your teeth,” Mebuki chided, tapping her daughter on the nose to gain her attention.

The young woman huffed as yet another pair of hands pulled on her hair tipping the chair off its front legs. She glared at her mother. “You’ve told me over and over how this man is so handsome and amazing, but why hasn’t a single other clan attempted to fight this marriage with their own proposal?”

“I suppose we were just lucky,” Mebuki answered, dabbing out some flower-scented cream and slathering it onto Sakura’s palms. “Your skin is so flaky on your hands. Why do you work them so hard?”

She pulled her hand back defensively. “You wouldn’t say that if you had a son,” she argued.

An older woman rushed into the room, tapping the invisible watch on her wrist. “What is taking you all so long?! The bride should have been ready half an hour ago!”

The servants shrank into the background of the bride's dressing room. They bowed their heads respectfully as the woman approached the two Haruno women and guided them out, continuing to blunder on about the importance of schedules and the ‘Kuchiki clan not appreciating tardiness’.

The bride-to-be let the woman’s scoldings pass by as her anxiety and fears rose to extraordinary heights. By the time they reached the door, Sakura’s hands were shaking underneath her mother’s grip.

Mebuki’s eyes softened, one hand smoothing down Sakura’s hair. “It’s okay,” she whispered, but her words of reassurance didn't ease Sakura's worries.

The doors swung open and the three women were greeted with the sight of a lavish room detailed in intricate designs with both families’ historical crests joined to signify the new marriage. The form of a man sitting seiza-style grabbed Sakura’s attention. His back faced away from her, seemingly unbothered by her late entry and the old woman’s audible shooing. Mebuki let go of her hand to join her father, leaving her daughter standing awkwardly by herself. The loss of her mother's hand gave her a hollow feeling in her chest. If she could only go back to being a careless, little girl again.

She shuffled her feet long enough for her mother to shoot her another look, along with the older woman that ushered them inside. Relenting finally, Sakura took her seat.

Facing her, an elderly man, holding open a well-preserved tome gazed down at the two. Sakura bowed her head, awaiting the inevitable. His eyes lingered for a moment longer on the young bride. She was beautiful -- more so than he anticipated. Just knowing this pleased him greatly. All women, whether born or married into the Kuchiki Clan, were blessed by beauty. In his own words, it was one of the many blessings brought about from entering their honorable clan.

Reading through the ceremonial text, his voice, loud and booming, spoke over everyone. "The Kuchiki Clan and Haruno Clan have shared various ventures throughout our history. From aiding in battle to local trade. Now, we are honored to find another bond between our clans through the act of marriage between the Kuchiki Clan heir, Kuchika Byakuya, and the Haruno Clan's heiress, Haruno Sakura." As he read through the Kuchiki and Haruno Clan's lineage and the sacrality of marriage, Sakura stole a peek at the man sitting so quiet and still next to her.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Slate-gray eyes fixed steadily ahead shined like candlelight. He carried an air of grace and aristocracy, emanating from a tall, sturdy frame and perfect posture. His pale skin contrasted with the black of his hair along with the extravagant, ebony shade of his ceremony robes. Her families assurances were apparently right – he was very handsome. She felt an eruption of heat on her cheeks as he side-eyed her for a moment, causing her to snap back at attention with a twinge of embarrassment lying low in her gut.

Her antics remained unknown to the elderly man as he finished his speech, her mother and father bowing to him out of respect for the praise he bestowed upon the Haruno clan and their daughter. Clapping his hands, he spoke directly to the pair:

“By tradition, the husband and wife must exchange gifts in honor of their marriage. Kuchiki Byakuya, you may begin.”

Byakuya presented a folding fan decorated with cherry blossoms and beautiful gold etchings engraved along the wood's edges. Sakura marveled at its design, barely hearing him as he explained its importance.

“Suehiro – to wish happiness on you and our marriage. I vow to protect and cherish you as head of the Kuchiki clan. We will share our lives together physically and spiritually beyond any realm of life. With this gift, I will stay forever loyal and true to you as your husband.” Gently taking her hand, Byakuya placed the fan in hers, closing her fingers around its guard. “This I promise you.”

The elderly man, clearly satisfied with Byakuya’s vows then turned to Sakura and gestured with a wave of his hand. “Haruno Sakura, you may present your gift now.”

Sakura licked her lips nervously, reaching in her sash for the gift she had prepared for him. Showing it off in her palm, she noticed the arch of Byakuya's brow lifting in curiosity. It was a modest gift, but she thought the idea behind it mattered more than the luxuriousness.

“An amulet – enmusubi – to wish lasting love to our marriage. As your wife, I give all of myself to you. I vow to stay at your side and support you in every way that I can. Through sadness and weakness, my heart will not crumble. Through happiness and love, my heart will only yearn for you more. In our marriage, we will make memories that will last forever.” She shakily dropped the amulet into his hand, her eyes meeting with his. “This I promise you.”

“Very good. Now, let’s continue...” The man drawled on of the Kuchiki clan’s power and its nobility, taking note of the responsibility of the head clansmen.

As he expanded on heirs and tradition, Sakura fiddled with the fan in her hands, thinking about her future husband. His words were so striking to her and he obviously put quite a bit of thought into the gift he gave her. A part of her seemed to be warming up to the idea of being married into the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya was obviously a respected man that cared deeply for his clansmen. How could she have been so critical of him without even knowing who he truly was?

"To unify your marriage, please pour from the tokkuri a cup of sake for each other."

She followed the man’s instructions as she continued to fantasize about their wonderful relationship and family. Pouring sake into the cup, Sakura handed it to Byakuya with an eager grin. In return, he poured a cup for her and smiled faintly back. Taking a drink, Sakura felt confident in her parents’ choice.

They would be happy.

She finished off the drink then rested the cup on the table as her new husband did the same.

It may take time adjusting, but she could feel that he was the one. The one for her and that their love would be deep and unwavering.

Her mother and father clapped for the two as the elderly man congratulated them on their official titles as head family of the Kuchiki clan.

Everything would be perfect.

 ---

Sakura floated out of the room, waving ecstatically to her parents. Her mother gave her the usual ‘I-told-you-so’ look and her father gave her a quick thumbs-up. Byakuya bowed deeply and gave the pair a polite departure as the servants ushered them out of the family’s manor. He guided Sakura through the hall, his arm entwined with hers. They exited through the open hallway, leading back into the main chamber of the manor. Once they were out of sight, Byakuya broke away and breathed out a heavy, tired sigh.

As his arm slipped from hers, Sakura stopped mid-step. "Umm--"

“Come,” he murmured, walking ahead.

Sakura, broken from her daze, followed after him. “Yes? What is it?” She watched in confusion as he stared back at her without a word, then continued on.

His behavior puzzled her, but she chalked it up to nerves. It had been a big day for the both of them and neither had ever met, so perhaps he was just as nervous as she was – people react differently after all. She wouldn’t let his sudden show of off-putting behavior affect her. Through the maze of hallways, they finally reached the largest dining area Sakura’s eyes had ever come across. So many chairs and plates and glasses, her entire clan could be seated here with enough elbow room to stay comfortable. A servant quickly came into view and pulled a seat out for Byakuya then raced to the opposite side to make a seat for Sakura. She snorted, receiving a nervous glance from the servant who just stood by patiently until she realized she had to sit down.

The distance between the both of them was hilarious to her -- as if she would hear him from across the entire room. Not without everyone hearing, that is. Why couldn’t they just sit together?

A cup of green tea was served to her by another servant, fresh enough for steam to billow off of the cup. She took it, thanking the woman and blew a few gingerly breaths to cool it.

“I hear stress can disrupt a woman’s cycle. I’ve had the servants prepare some tea to promote fertility. Producing an heir for the Kuchiki clan is very important,” Byakuya spoke, his voice loud for everyone in the dining room to hear.

Sakura choked. Both servants were at her side, patting her on the back and expressing their concerns with offers of assistance. Did he actually say such personal matters around his helpers?! She smiled grimly at the tea and set it down at the table noticing the immediate disapproval in her new husband's features.

“Byakuya--”

“Kuchiki Byakuya-san.”

She blinked, paused, then spoke up again. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s alright. Just remember the proper way to address me next time,” he responded, receiving a plate of food from yet another servant from the kitchen. There seemed to be an endless slew of them. For such a small family, the amount of people they had working for them appeared awfully pretentious.

Sakura laughed dryly as her own plate was set before her. “I know we just met, but we’re married now. Why the formality?”

“Kuchiki Sakura-san, the Kuchiki clan is a respected family and we are known for our elegance and manners. We do not lower ourselves to the common folk and act indecent. Do you understand?” He cut into his cooked fish and took a bite. When met with silence he looked back to her and raised his brows quizzically, waiting for an answer.

She cleared her throat, feeling her nerves unraveling. Now she understood why nobody bothered with the Kuchiki clan. Now she understood why her friends from the other clans avoided her after the news. He was so pompous and arrogant and--

What could she do now?

“I’d prefer it if you called me by my first name, ‘Sakura’,” she started, “and I will call you ‘Byakuya’. I’m not the type of person to separate myself from others and that includes my husband.” Even if she felt he didn't deserve such a title!

The servants exchanged their surprise with a few whispers back and forth. They realized that this was going to be an eventful dinner.

Byakuya was less than enthused with her declaration and responded promptly with his own thoughts. “I understand this is a new environment. Clans that lack proper teachers seem to have a harder time adjusting to proper living and I don’t expect you to understand this by the first day. I’m a patient man, Kuchiki Sakura--”

“‘Sakura’,” she corrected sternly. “And how dare you imply my clan is inferior to yours.”

“Oh, I didn’t imply it. I unequivocally stated my clan is far more prestigious,” he replied, his words blunt and lacking thought.

It was as though this man was unable to comprehend what he was actually saying. How in the world did she possibly think he was on the level of a fair gentleman?! Far from it – so far that he was impossible to save.

“If you don’t recall, Byakuya, but it was my clan receiving letters embellished with the Kuchiki seal for weeks on end. If we were such ‘commoners’ by your standards then why bother arranging this wedding?”

Miffed by her informalities, Byakuya’s voice came off slightly harsher than he intended. “I’ve been heckled for a long time by my advisors about producing an heir. The Haruno clan and the Kuchiki clan have always had powerful ties to one another, so a child born from both clans will have the best possible chances. Marrying the heiress and sharing my wealth with your family is a fair trade, correct?”

“Are you assuming that I’m marrying solely for profit?” she asked, astonished.

He hunched his shoulders and nodded. “You bear me a child and the deal’s done. There are certain terms to these types of situations, but we can discuss the details at a later date. I’m sure you need some time adjusting to your role here.”

Sakura pushed her chair back and stood up, throwing her napkin on the table. Anger painted her face a rosy hue as she pointed directly at him clear across the table with a voice loud enough for the rest of his cooks to peek in. “Like hell! I’m not some baby-making machine that pops one out when you demand it! If all you wanted was some little wife who caters to every stupid request you give then you picked the wrong clan!”

“Sit down. We can talk about this,” he urged, motioning to her seat.

She shook her head viciously. “No, forget it! Don’t bother because your message is perfectly clear.” Storming off, she hurried past the servants and slammed the dining room’s doors shut behind her.

Byakuya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. After a few deep breaths, he lifted his head up and continued eating.

One of the servants called to him, wringing her hands. “Sir?”

“Don’t worry. She’ll be back soon. There’s no way that she can get around the Kuchiki Manor by herself.”

\-----

 

Sakura was utterly lost. Every left and right turn led either to the same place or somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be. Two times she had walked into the same bathroom and four times bumped into a vase that somehow followed her around. There she was, yet again, holding the door open in the servants’ quarters with their eyes wide and frozen.

Lost was now an understatement. She was such an idiot.

“Lady Kuchiki?” Sakura continued moving, unaware of the poor soul walking after her. “Lady Kuchiki?” After the second round of calling her name, the voice yelled. “Kuchiki Sakura!”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry.” She had completely forgotten. Haruno wasn’t her name anymore.

The man that had presided over their marriage approached her. “Forgive me, ma’am. I don't mean to bother, but are you having trouble finding your room?”

“Me?” Sakura laughed. “What makes you think that?”

“I’ve seen you pass by three times now. It’s only a guess, of course, but I felt the need to ask,” he answered.

Stepping back, Sakura rocked on her heels. “Yeah, I have no idea where I’m going,” she admitted, embarrassed.

He chuckled, “It’s a very large manor, my dear. There are quite a few people who work here who still run around helplessly and they’ve been around for years!” Taking her hand, he led her down the hallway. “My name is Kuchiki Ginrei, by the way. I’m Byakuya’s grandfather.”

_Oh._

For being the grandfather of Byakuya, he spoke so warmly to her. Usually, it was the older generation that hopped on every chance to be rude.

“How are you? Shouldn’t my grandson be accompanying you?” he asked innocently.

Not wanting to bad-mouth her new husband, Sakura tried to be vague. “Oh… I just wanted to explore.”

“I see.”

Whether Ginrei bought it or simply playing along was left for Sakura to decide. Although he seemed nice, the man’s face was like a brick wall, completely empty of emotion.

Must be a Kuchiki trait, she mused. She imagined a family photo comprised of Byakuya's relatives with similar expressions. Dressed the same. Looked the same. Acted the same.

After climbing a ridiculously large set of stairs, Ginrei stopped at a pair of doors. “Here we are, my dear. If you have any problems you can ask me or any of the servants walking around.”

“Thank you, Kuchiki-sama,” she said, bowing.

“It was no trouble to me.” As he began walking back, he turned around. “Ah, Sakura-san.”

“Yes?”

“That omamori you presented to Byakuya… Was that handmade or bought from a shrine?” he queried.

Sakura’s face burned. “I made it myself.”

“Very nice. A gift like that is very important.”

Her hand rested over the fan placed neatly inside of her obi. “I appreciate it, but my gift could not compare to Byakuya’s.”

Ginrei shook his head. “You’re a modest woman. But making a gift while thinking of that person, no matter the size, is far more valuable. Good evening, my dear.”

Sakura bowed. “Good evening, Kuchiki-sama.”

“Jii-sama,” he told her, leaving before she could speak.

Entering her new bedroom, Sakura’s shoulders lifted a little higher. Speaking with Ginrei did help things… slightly. At least now she knew that Byakuya was the only rude one (unless more terrors came along).

Silently, her eyes scanned the room. Pristine. The futons were stored away, the floors were swept – not a single item misplaced. It was so foreign and so incredibly lonely. She missed her old room back home. She missed her mother and father.

She didn’t want to be here.

A vanity table sat in the corner of the bedroom. Compared to the other furniture it appeared fairly new in age as though just purchased. It was possible that they had prepared the home for her arrival and she certainly didn’t mind using it. Staring at her reflection, she began removing her hair ornaments and placing them on the table’s surface. Piece by piece, she removed the pins and sticks lodged in her pink tresses, taking much longer than it should as she struggled to find everything. Once finished, she raked her hands through her free hair and shrugged off the shawl her mother gave her. She explored the wardrobes and closets, finding a collection of women's clothes inside. Sifting through the assortment of fabric, she settled on a colorful set of jinbei and quickly changed. The luxuries of the Kuchiki manor lessened her misery, but there was always that nagging feeling that her future was now doomed. She was doomed to be married to a callous, unfeeling man. Doomed to have his children and nothing else. Doomed, doomed, doomed.

She unrolled the large futon and gathered the rest of her bedding. Was she supposed to fall asleep by herself now, too?

Doomed.

Laying onto her side, she tried to calm all the countless questions and worries she now harbored in her frazzled mind. Perhaps by tomorrow, she'd wake up in her old bed and laugh out loud at the most ridiculous dream she'd had in ages.

Before her eyelids fluttered closed, the bedroom door swung open, jolting Sakura from underneath the blankets. Byakuya exhaled loudly, leaving a trail of clothes in his path. He removed his kenseikan and then walked half-naked to the closet for his night clothes. Sakura hid underneath the blankets, eyes bugging out of her skull. Did he know she was there?! There he was just prancing around half-dressed and acting as though it was just completely normal! Perhaps this wall a dream!

Stop. You’ve seen men without shirts on. It’s nothing to gawk at.

Byakuya loosened the tie around his hakama and dropped the entire garment on the floor, causing a flustered Sakura to hide deeper under her shield of blankets. He was practically nude now! Only a little pathetic piece of fabric was covering his--

“Are you awake?” His voice was much softer than before. She could feel the weight of his body shift on top of the futon, crawling closer towards her still figure.

Her heart was beating against her chest. “Yes.” She felt his fingers curl around the blankets, pulling them down to uncover her face.

His bare body encompassed her vision. Dark hair draped over his shoulder in a relaxed fashion, making Sakura almost believe he looked like a normal everyday person. Almost. He was still the man that married her for an heir. And still the man that accused her of being some money-grubbing trickster.

But he was also a very beautiful person. Sakura couldn’t mask the blush on her cheeks. She hated how transparent she was.

Byakuya could read her perfectly. He leaned in closer, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face. Every touch of his fingertips along her skin sent electrifying jolts surging through her body. He touched her like she was made of glass – so tender, so careful. He crawled in just enough for the two to touch, the heat of his body causing her own to instinctively move towards him. Her eyelids were drooping, even his smell was intoxicating.

Her hands itched to touch his chest, trailing passed his clavicle to his face. She wanted to feel how soft his skin was and trace the outline of his jaw. She had hypnotized herself into thinking that the way he was touching her – his ability to show softness – could warp him into a better person.

“You’ve never been with another man, right?” he asked suddenly.

She was brought back to reality and shaken awake by his question. “Of course not,” she answered. “Why?”

“I was just making sure. There’s no harm in asking. You don’t need to act so defensive,” he replied.

Sakura was back in the world of the real Kuchiki Byakuya again. He must have a knack for draining people’s happiness or, maybe, he just enjoyed being an asshole.

She scooted a few extra inches away to the edge of the futon. “I’m not being defensive. You’re just acting like you’re accusing me of something.”

“I would have to disagree. What I said at dinner was just my honest opinion. Now...” His hands ran over her face, cupping her cheeks. “Let’s consummate our marriage and give the Kuchiki clan an heir.”

Sakura was in disbelief. Even his dirty talk was Byakuya-fied.

His face crowded hers as he attempted to kiss her. She tensed up, pushing her hands against his chest. “Stop. I’m not going to have sex with you!”

“We’re together now. This is what our clans wanted, so we must follow through with our promises.”

For a long moment, she laid opposite of him in mute thought. Sakura truly understood now. It was clearly so obvious even if she wished that it could have been different.

“You don’t want to be married to me,” she stated, her voice weak.

Byakuya showed her no visible reaction. Sitting up, he let out an exhausted sigh. He turned his back to her and hesitated to speak. To Sakura, the mere minutes it took felt like an eternity.

“No, I don’t.”

Her heart sank. “Then why did you do this?”

“I’ve told you. They expect an heir and I obviously need a wife. Why can’t you understand that? I would be perfectly content living on my own without anyone.” Wrangling in his emotions, he dropped the volume of his voice. “Listen, please. I am only interested in having a child. I’m not looking for an actual relationship and I apologize to you that this may feel like a terrible trick. None of this has to do with you, so don’t take it personally.”

His eyes trailed to her only to feel the sting of guilt. Tears were forming in her eyes and no matter how much she wiped away, more were threatening to spill.

“It has everything to do with me!” she shouted, voice breaking. “This is my life! My parents wanted me to marry you because they knew you were rich and proper and polite. That’s what everyone knows if they’ve heard of the Kuchiki clan! But I wasn’t going into this for the money or the lifestyle. I was hoping we could grow into something more and love each other! Hearing you say that I’m just here to give you a child and get money… it’s an awful thing to say. I gave up my life to marry you.”

Byakuya didn’t respond. He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. The silence smothered her. She wished he’d say something, but nothing was voiced: no concerns, reconciliations, apologies.

Nothing.

She’d rather him say he despised her than nothing at all.

====

Sakura awoke to Byakuya’s side empty. Not surprising. However, there was a note on the pillow.

‘Meet me in the garden located on the northwest side of the house. Ask a servant if you need help finding it.’

She slipped on one of the many dresses from the closet and hurried to the dining room (after a few missed turns and wrong exits). A servant, unintroduced to Sakura, gave her some breakfast. Apparently it was too taboo to bother knowing their names which she found distasteful.

“Good morning, Lady Sakura. Did you sleep well?” Her voice was bright and gave Sakura a warm, fuzzy feeling.

“As best as I could.” She found no reason to lie. The servants attending dinner had probably spread the word around of the couple’s heated argument.

She set a bowl of miso soup at the table which Sakura slurped down instantly. Having fasted before the wedding and barely touching her dinner last night during their spat had her stomach crying out. She picked off a few pieces of bread on the table and devoured another bowl of rice. Behind her, she could hear a few giggles from a pair of servants. She didn't care. Why try appearing lady-like if her future husband was only focused on pushing out an heir? She had no-one to impress here.

“Could you have someone take me to the garden? The one on the northwest side, please?” It was an uncomfortable feeling ordering others around. The Haruno clan hired no servants, so having an infinite number of them at her disposal -- well -- it was just very strange.

“Of course, Lady Sakura! Let’s head out after you’re finished.” She grinned at the sight of Sakura's face as yet another course was set before her. "We found out your favorites from your mother. Our thanks for last night's entertainment."

\---

Byakuya observed the servants as they fed the large koi fish in the garden’s pond. Although the workers were well-trusted and performed the task daily for years, he just couldn’t stop himself from being one-hundred percent positive that his beloved fish were taken care of.

Ginrei’s voice rang out from behind him, his hand slapping onto Byakuya’s shoulder. “How is my newly-wedded grandson?”

“Jii-sama,” Byakuya greeted.

“You’re blessed with a beautiful wife. A very kind one from the looks of it.” Lacking a response, Ginrei examined Byakuya’s blank expression. “You’re unusually quiet.”

“I’m still recovering from yesterday. It was tasking for me,” Byakuya said.

Ginrei nodded. “I look forward to hearing some good news. As I’ve told you, producing an heir is part of your responsibility as head of the Kuchiki clan. Without one, our family’s lineage will fail. We are already shown as weak compared to the other noble families.”

“I know that,” Byakuya replied, his voice tight. “She’s just being... difficult.”

“Difficult?” Ginrei had his doubts. Raising Byakuya made him very aware of his own grandson’s less-than-attractive traits.

Byakuya knew discussing such personal matters -- specifically that of his and his new wife’s bedroom habits -- would end up the talk inside and outside the manor sooner than later. They didn’t get married for any other reason and he knew that the meddling of his private affairs would only continue to grow if he remained cold to the topic.

“She refused me.”

“Is that so?” His grandfather chuckled, receiving a withered, dull look from Byakuya. “And why would that happen?”

Byakuya ordered his servants to leave, letting the two men have their privacy. “I suppose that I may have said some things that she did not agree with, but I did not want to lie to her either.”

“You need to consider the feelings of others better, specifically those that share a bed with you.”

"It's just--"

The sound of soft conversation behind them pulled the two apart. Sakura bowed to Ginrei, the older gentleman nodding in response.

"Good morning, Lady Kuchiki. How was breakfast?" he asked.

Sakura smiled at Ginrei, completely ignoring her husband's existence as he came to her side. "Very delicious, jii-sama. I've never had so much food in my entire life."

"That's good to hear. We have some of the best chefs here at the Kuchiki Manor." Ginrei waved his hand to Byakuya. "I understand the two of you need to speak. I'll be taking my leave." Walking back with the servant, Ginrei finally left the two newlyweds alone to speak.

“What is it?” Sakura asked, lifting the note and flapping it about.

Crossing his arms, Byakuya motioned to the pond. “Let’s relax and talk.”

Sakura eyed him irritably as she walked to his side near the edge of the pond. Her eyes dropped to the rather large koi fish swimming around, gobbling the rest of their food. “Oh, wow!” Their colors were impressive, Kohaku, Showa, but the Ogon koi stole most of her attention. “It’s as though it's made of real gold.”

“He is one of my favorites. A very old fish,” Byakuya noted.

“He’s beautiful!” Sakura bent forward. “So pretty.”

Byakuya watched her as she complimented the other fish and commented on their size and health. He wondered about the things he wanted to tell her and about last night’s altercation.

‘I was hoping we could grow into something more and love each other! Hearing you say that I’m just here to give you a child and get money… it’s a terrible thing to say. I gave up my life to marry you.’

Although most referred to him as cold and strict, Byakuya did not particularly like upsetting women. If his father were still alive, he’d receive quite the scolding for making his wife cry... and on their first day of marriage at that.

He’d have to try harder to empathize with her, but such a task was too tiring and he had a hard enough time expressing his own emotions. Rukia, Renji, even that bastard Ichigo – it was too difficult and he envied the people who could share important parts of themselves to the people they were close to.

Additionally, he wasn’t in love with Sakura and he never expected himself to develop feelings at all. She was simply a woman that would cease all the pressure put upon him. Having an heir, a family, it wasn’t important in the slightest, but as head of the Kuchiki clan he had to do his duty. Marrying someone, having children, and pass on the legacy.

But she was a person with feelings and aspirations. She made that clear enough at dinner.

“About last night.” His eyes shifted as she turned to face him. “I apologize for my terrible manners. I did not fully consider how such abrupt news could affect you.”

“I’m...” Sakura wasn’t sure what to say. Forgive him? Or would that seem too uppity for her?

Byakuya grabbed her wrist, startling her. “I do not want to be married, but it is my duty as my clan’s leader. You may not be used to this due to your upbringing, but the pressure on me is monumental. I must have a child. I must pass my clan’s legacy onto that child. That’s why I have you as my wife. And I know you may end up despising me for such a low and unloving burden I’m putting upon you, but I cannot change the rules. I only ask that you accept it.”

She shook her hand from his grasp. “I know what must be done: have a child to maintain the Kuchiki clan. But I want more than that. In my clan, marriage isn’t just a contract. My father and mother may not get along, but they do love each other; it’s an important part of our culture on marriage. Our predicament is different, I agree with that, but that doesn’t mean it has to remain loveless.”

“I don’t think I’m equipped with what you desire. However, I refuse to act irrational and rude to my family. You are now my wife and I will respect you as I expect you to do the same for me. That’s why I invited you out here. I want our relationship to stay civil, so telling you this now was the better option than just doing nothing.” His usual hard edges softened at her defeated sigh. “I’m sorry that I cannot give you what you want.”

She thought it stupid how easy this all was for him to say. Half of her pitied him for not wanting love while the other just wanted to knock off his jaw. However, he sounded genuine with his apologies, so she gave him a few points for that.

“Fine. What else do you want me to do then?” she muttered.

“It’s not as though we will not stay in contact. We’re both involved with each other now, so there are certain events and instances where we must show ourselves as a couple. For example, our clan shares a Sakura tree viewing festival with the other clans. It’s a chance for us to mingle and enforce our relationships.”

“Got it.”

“Another thing is...” He shifted his stance. “I’d feel more comfortable if you kept our matters private, specifically the purpose of our marriage.”

“Who would I have to tell?”

“Well, your parents to start. I know you may wish to contact them sometime soon,” he responded.

She clapped her hands together, bobbing up and down on her heels. “Okay… What else?” She just wanted this conversation to end.

“Don’t be afraid to talk with me. We may be strangers, but I hope we can find some common ground together. “

Sakura didn’t object to that. Perhaps he was a little nicer now that she was over his rude remarks from yesterday. “I’ll keep that in mind." Ready to leave, she stopped as his voice called out behind her.

"Also, I've called in a teacher for you."

_No..._

Byakuya continued, "At dinner, I noticed you were rather 'thoughtless' when it came to proper etiquette, for lack of a better word."

_Oh, no._

After another pause, he again spoke, his original non-filtered of speaking even after their discussion just minutes ago. "I understand that lesser clans don't have to worry about the importance of which cutlery to use or what to eat first, but you must live up to the Kuchiki Clan's standard of living. I've also made plans to keep our schedule organized, so that we're having necessary 'couple time', as most call it. I had one of the servants draw it up before I went to bed last night and it's looking very promising."

He's still talking, she thought, appalled.

"And on the subject of schedules, we must create a fertility calendar to time our monthly sessions. I've done some research and understand that the highest chance of pregnancy is only thirty-three percent while at the height of ovulation, so as long as you adhere to the strict diet and exercise I have set up for you--" He blinked as he watched her reach into the pail of fish food. "Kuchiki--"

"'Sa-ku-ra'," she reminded, grabbing a large handful of dried worms and algae. Stepping closer to the pond, she lifted her arm over the water's surface.

Byakuya raised his hand, his voice strained, "You're not aware, but these koi are on a special feeding regimen that must be maintained. They are fed three times a day -- the only exception being an extra feeding on birthdays -- so I'd greatly appreciate you putting the food back into the pail, please."

The visual discomfort on his face made her want to laugh. In her mind, she debated which was worse: being on a strikingly similar routine to a bunch of fish or the fact that those fish probably held more importance to Byakuya than she ever would.

"Oops," she squeaked innocently as she dropped the food into the pond. The koi quickly swarmed into a frenzy, eating every bite.

Byakuya stifled a gasp, losing his composure. "Why did you do that?! Did you not hear what I said?"

Sakura smirked at him. "Oh? Are you referring to my uterus again? I'm too 'stupid' to remember."

"I never accused you of being stupid, but I can't deny that your actions are," he remarked, voice hard.

She scoffed, "Are you serious?! They're fish, Byakuya! Or, no, should I say 'Kuchiki Byakuya-san', the most perfect man in the world?"

"How shameful for the Kuchiki Clan's leading woman to act out so immaturely. Have you also forgotten our deal or are you intentionally being disrespectful?"

The man was too serious to decipher her sarcasm -- he was hopeless. "You're the first to break the rules! As soon as you stopped talking about being respectful, you started on about fertility calendars and diets and--!"

"I've had enough of this." Byakuya snapped his fingers, the two servants responsible for feeding the koi fish quickly came to his side. "Escort my wife back inside, please. She's behaving foolishly and I will not allow my precious koi to feel stressed by our argument."

Sakura couldn't roll her eyes hard enough. "I can't believe this..."

Byakuya walked to the edge of the pond, kneeling down and dipping his hand into the cool water. "It's alright. I'll have someone stand by to keep you all comfortable. I'm sorry if you were affected by my shouting. Would you like me to read to you later?"

Brows creased and her teeth grinding, Sakura slipped out of the light hands of the servants and headed for the pail for a second time. Taking the handle, she rested the bucket under her arm and aimed for the center of the pond.

"Don't you dare," Byakuya warned.

"Or what?" Sakura drawled. "You'll ground me?"

Both servants stepped back as Byakuya rushed towards the armed woman. "Put it down, Sakura."

"Wow, no formalities? I'm almost shocked," Sakura gasped dramatically.

Byakuya's frown deepened, his hand wrapping around her wrist. "The fish do not deserve this treatment. Let's discuss this like mature adults and--"

She jerked her hand away, but Byakuya's grasp remained firm. "No! I'm sick of listening to you!"

"Remove the pail and go into the manor. You're causing a scene in front of our workers." His eyes narrowed as his voice grew lower. "Dearest wife."

Sakura struggled against him, her feet skating closer and closer to the pond's edge. "I refuse to! And I refuse this marriage and I refuse to have a child with you! My dearest hus--" Losing her balance, her heeled shoes rolled over one of the few jutting rocks fencing the pond.

She waved out her arms, gripping hold of Byakuya's sleeve and throwing him off his feet. With a loud splash and a few shouts from the pair, they found themselves wet, irritated, and covered in fish food. The servants shrieked, hurrying over and fumbling as they pulled the couple out of the water and through the garden.

"You ruined the koi's home! It will take them weeks to readjust after such a traumatic event!" Byakuya said, cursing to himself. "How they decided on you as my wife is beyond my understanding!"

"Oh, I understand it! You're such an awful person, they had to pick someone who barely knew about you and your rotten attitude! If anything, I was given the short straw here!"

Throwing open the doors, Byakuya gave her an incredulous look. "You're so self-centered. As if I'm the one that caused this to happen!"

Ginrei, hearing the screams and heated remarks, walked in on the two continuing their spat. "What in the...? Byakuya, what is going on here? Why are the two of you soaked?"

Given a towel, Byakuya dried off his face then threw it over his head. He sniffed, composing himself, or did his best to appear so. "Jii-sama. We were just... talking."

With his eyes trailing to the frightened servants then to the haggard appearance of his grandson and his fuming wife, Ginrei chuckled. "My, my," he mumbled. After a quick cough to recover, he pointed to the two servants. "Please, take Lady Kuchiki to the baths. I'm sure she needs some time to relax."

Sakura pushed her drenched hair out of her face and crossed her arms. As the two guided her through the hallway, she looked back at the dripping, angry mess that was her husband. He glanced at her through black, wispy strands, eyes narrowed in frustration with lips pursed.

 _Don't make this my fault,_ she thought.

"I'm not the one who wanted this." Holding tighter to the towel wrapped around her shoulders, Sakura turned her head and scuttled out of sight.

\---

The constant, rushing water echoed through the large, open bath. Undressing and washing up (by herself as she wasn't partial to the idea of these strangers watching her strip bare), she dipped slowly into the hot water. Like many of the rooms in the Kuchiki Manor, the bath was just as extravagant. The large room could fit a house and a half inside. A cherry blossom tree, ready to shed its pink petals, rooted itself at the center.

"I wonder if they planted you before or after they built this place," she pondered aloud. Her palm ran along the large, sculpted stone that contained its roots and soil. Nestling underneath its shade, she sat up against the rock and began contemplating some sort of escape route.

Perhaps she could fake her death? No, she could never get away with that. Maybe run away during the night?

Before she could think further on any more potential plans, hyoshigi clapped through boxed speakers followed by the tranquil sound of koto and shinobue instruments. The music was calming and, after checking the time on one of the walls, seemed to be scheduled for Byakuya's noon-time soak. The door leading into the bath slid open and the soft sound of feet enticed her eyes to peer at the unwelcomed guest.

Byakuya's hands consciously went to the towel wrapped around his hips, holding onto it whilst casually throwing his hair over his shoulder. "Hello," he muttered, walking towards the showers.

Sakura growled a curse under her breath and slid deeper into the water. She was ordered to relax, but with him here...

"The servants have tended to the koi and they're doing fine," he spoke up, running hot water through his hair.

She wanted to scream. Just the mention of koi now was beginning to piss her off. It was unfortunate, too. They were actually very beautiful, but Byakuya had to ruin that experience too.

Peeking nonchalantly, Sakura watched as he massaged a sweet-smelling soap through his hair, slowly running the leftover suds down his arms and chest. The lather in his hands bubbled up as he washed down his abdomen then to his legs and feet.

It made her wonder how such a handsome, privileged man could end up so heartless. Although she was the heiress of the Haruno Clan, she considered herself to be modest. She still yearned for true love and happiness and cared considerably for all of her family and friends. But did Byakuya also care for his family? How could his grandfather tolerate him? She wanted to believe he was a good person, but every moment of reconsideration she had of him withered away with the next word from his mouth.

She could have sympathized with him if he hadn't torn her heart out last night, but he did and there wasn't another possible chance they could ever be truly happy together.

Rinsing away any leftover soap from his wash, Byakuya waded his way into the bath. He exhaled in contentment as he sank lower in the satisfyingly hot water. Perfect temperature, as always. However, he could not relax any further as his recent chat with Ginrei balked all calming thoughts from him.

_Ginrei watched as Sakura slipped and staggered to the bath, leaving a trail of water dripping behind her. Before the Kuchiki's leader could storm off, his voice carried through the hall, gentle and marked with amusement, "You're not well-versed with women... are you, my grandson?"_

_"Jii-sama... Women are not difficult! She is uncontrollable and disrespectful. She has not submitted to a single thing that I have said and continues to defy me. A single day with her has felt like a week. She is--"_

_"Byakuya..." Ginrei's voice softened, barely a hair's width from a whisper._

_"Yes?"_

_"You cannot compare her to Hisana. It is an unfair expectation for you to have."_

_Byakuya's jaw tightened, eyes dropping to the water spreading across the tiled floor. "Of course," he muttered. "I had no such thoughts in my head."_

_Ginrei smiled. Byakuya was far too stubborn to admit to even the smallest mistakes. Though he was a concrete stoic, Ginrei knew that the death of his first wife still weighed down heavily on his grandson's heart. And he knew that feeling all too well himself. Losing Sojin made any forward step harder each day._

_But Byakuya and himself had their own missions. And life continued on even after death._

_"Go on, Byakuya. She is a special one... I can feel it."_

_Byakuya appeared doubtful of his grandfather's words, but to argue about such things wasn't needed. "Yes, I'll be leaving. See you at dinner--"_

_"Unfortunately, I'll be busy around that time. For today, it will just be you and your wife attending."_

_Not attending? Strange. Ginrei never missed dinner. What was he planning?_

_Refusing to badger the elderly man further (although he did have many questions), Byakuya moved on his way to the baths. "Fine, then. I will see you when I see you."_

_"Byakuya!"_

_Stopping, Byakuya turned over his shoulder. "Yes,_ jii _-sama?"_

_"Her mother told me she likes books, specifically romance. Have a good bath."_

Byakuya sidled his way towards his new wife, acting as inconspicuously as his tall frame permitted. The music was a nice touch -- a pleasant addition to their bath. If he could dig into her interests, the chances of the two sleeping together may actually be possible.

Maybe.

"Your mother said you have an interest in books."

She side-eyed him, wondering what half-baked plan he had under his sleeve. Well, he wasn't wearing clothes, but he was obviously working up to something.

"Yes," she said warily.

He smiled politely. "What kinds are you interested in?" He already knew, but that wasn't important. Getting the woman to talk and maintain some air of friendliness was.

She sank deeper into the water, her eyes averted. "I... like romance novels."

"Well, our library--"

"And medical textbooks," she added.

He blinked. "Medical textbooks? Like encyclopedias?"

She nodded, turning just an inch his way as she explained, "You see, I was interested in becoming a doctor. Our clan doesn't have many and the ones that we do have are too old. They aren't interested in new findings and procedures and advances in technological equipment, so it's impossible to get quality care. Where I lived, traveling to a doctor's office or hospital outside of the clan's land was too far."

He blinked again. "Oh..."

"I just thought if I learned a little bit -- just enough to give my clansmen some options -- I could help. So I bought a bunch of textbooks and realized how much I loved to learn about medicine and the human body and--" Her cheeks flared with radiant, red heat. "Sorry. My mother always tried to steer me towards sewing, so I never get the chance to talk about this."

Apparently, but Byakuya couldn't complain. She was talking. A lot.

"We don't have anything geared towards medicine in the library -- mostly historical documents or literary classics. But if you have an interest for the topic, I can acquire an order of books if you're interested."

Sakura, completely forgetting about the koi pond incident, shook her head vigorously. "Yes! I'd love that! Maybe things about the medicinal qualities of certain plants or physiology or--"

"You can make up a list if you'd like. I'm sure we can find everything you'll ever need."

She sighed dreamily, imagining an endless tower of books stacked high into the sky. All for her to read and explore and learn.

"Thank you, Byakuya," she murmured. It was a very kind offer. Nobody had ever entertained her wish to become a doctor.

"You're welcome," he replied. Moving closer, he brushed his shoulder against hers. "Sakura."

She rubbed her shoulder, eyes magnetically caught in his gaze. He said her name without any malice or condescension. It sounded very, very nice.

Sakura was now consciously aware of how naked she was. And how naked her husband was. And how they were alone.

She brought her hands up to her chest and covered herself quickly. They were naked and alone and she couldn't stop these thoughts from circling repeatedly through her head. Again and again. Over and over. Due to her embarrassment to even ask her parents about the subject (and her medical textbooks truly being her only teacher on sex), Sakura had to wonder how things transitioned from a relaxing bath to a hot-and-heavy escapade in the bedroom.

Would they start in the bath? And on their way out, did they dry each other off or just their own bodies? Was there some Kuchiki tradition or secret handshake?!

Unaware to the turmoil happening in Sakura's head, Byakuya took in the serious look she carried in her eyes. Her brow furrowed and creased with frustration. One hand, clenched in a tight fist, bumped against her mouth in contemplation.

"Is there something wrong?" She was obviously deep in thought about something and he questioned what could possibly be troubling her after his generous proposal.

Sakura gave him a tight-lipped grin. "Nope! It's fine. Just..." God, she was embarrassed. Hopefully he was too socially inept to see through her. "Just thinking about all the books I can think of! So many!" She let out a poor chuckle and winced.

Terrible acting. He'd have to be a complete fool not to catch on now.

Byakuya accepted it. "That's understandable, but remember not to get too caught up in the idea. We still have dinner to attend to."

Oh, shit. He was dumb. In a social sense, anyway. If he couldn't spot such obvious cues, then there was definitely something wrong with him. Or he just didn't want to bother with it. Either way, it only made Sakura think about it more.

If there was a chance -- as slim as it may be -- that they slept together, would he be able to read her body. In all the books she found on the topic, a couple 'in the act' performed better if both people exchanged active communication. Byakuya didn't seem the type to tell her what would feel good and she was still so shy. Having a child was the sole purpose to their marriage, but Sakura couldn't foresee any hope that the pair could get past undressing each other before they started arguing again.

And if they did have sex, what percent-chance was there that it would be enjoyable? All she imagined was some quiet scene where neither one said a single word and finished quickly. No cuddles or kisses afterward like in her over-the-top romance novels. They would go to bed and pray that those precious minutes of lost time made a baby. Then nothing again because what would be the point?

Her chest tightened and she felt herself falling into another pit of dark realization. He didn't love her. He never would. And the fact that he was so okay with it made it hurt worse. She couldn't go back home and be with someone else. She was stuck in this damned manor with an empty husk of a husband and fish on a strict feeding schedule and workers whose names she didn't know and bitterness that would only continue to grow each day until it devoured her and she becomes just as hollow as the man she married.

Tears stung at her eyes, rolling down her cheeks before she even noticed. She had to accept it. And it was so hard because this wasn't the life she wanted. None of it was.

Byakuya stared mindlessly ahead, fully aware of her tears. He knew what she was thinking now. A sense of helplessness washed over him and he hated it. There was nothing he could do. All of the love she wanted, he just couldn't bring himself to feel.

Suddenly, a memory from his childhood came to him. His father, working on a business deal, smiling and laughing at all the men’s jokes and stories. Byakuya didn't understand it. His father wasn't a fan of the type of humor the men were cranking out, but he was laughing as though they were the most hilarious people he ever met.

After the deal was finalized and the men went home, he had asked his father:

_'Why were you laughing at their jokes? You've never liked that kind of stuff before.'_

_Sojun smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. 'Sometimes, you've got to do things for the sake of others. Not laughing would have been rude.'_

_'But if you don't like it then why pretend to? It doesn't make sense.'_

_'Pretending isn't a bad thing. Who knows? Maybe, someday, I'll find those jokes are funny and laugh just like they do.'_

_'How can you pretend and then believe it yourself?'_

_'Because, son, time changes how we interpret things: our opinions, our ideals. Nothing is intolerant to time. Not even Musarabe-san's jokes about his last fishing trip.'_

_Byakuya nodded, still not fully satisfied with his father's reasoning. Grabbing Sojun's hand, the two made their way towards the garden. Hearing a chuckle forming in his father's throat, he looked up to see an amused grin crossing over his lips._

_'The part where he slipped on the fish was pretty funny, though.'_

Suddenly, the music in the bath caught Byakuya's ear, steering him from the old memory. It was a nice tune -- not incredibly slow or fast. Perfectly paced. Every other time, he let it slip into the background, but for some reason he found himself humming along to its melody.

Sakura wiped her eyes, hearing the low song in his throat. She stared at him, watching as he let his head fall back against the stone. The song was popular enough for her to recognize, the bite of nostalgia nipping at her.

"My mother used to sing this to me. She never had much of a voice, but it always helped put me to sleep." Her voice came out small and raspy, still choked up by her tears.

He stopped, turning his head for their eyes to meet. "It's one of my grandfather's favorites. He once told me it was actually based off of an old dance. The fluidity of their movements is what inspired the composer."

Sakura half-smiled. "I didn't know that... Hearing it now, it sort of makes sense."

Byakuya eyed her thoughtfully. His grandfather concentrated all of his power into proving Sakura was a good choice as his wife. Every advisor agreed as well, constructing charts and lists to prove it -- possibly puppet shows if they were desperate enough -- to convince him that they were a match. Even his closest servants (the ones that fed his beloved koi) had seldom thrown in their opinions that the heiress to the Haruno Clan could be a well-received option. Everyone that knew of the arranged marriage supported it. They obsessed over the idea because the Kuchiki Clan wanted, needed an heir.

But over the proposal letters, the coercing gifts to the Haruno Clan's leaders, and the numerous trade meetings to boost their relationship...

Byakuya was numb. The only goal left in his head was to follow the rules of the clan. Too many mistakes were made in his past and too many good people had died for no other purpose than his own selfishness.

He dared not speak it to anyone, but Byakuya didn't believe he was worthy of love. For all that he used to be and for what he was now, he didn't the right to be taken and cherished. He was a hollow shell. A ghost. A husk. Anything that was once full of life left abandoned and ruined. Empty. Nothing in this world truly brought him happiness.

Sakura's hand awoke him from the festering, ill thoughts that overtook his mind. The firmness of her palm ran down his shoulder to his arm before dipping back under the soothing warmth of the onsen.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Byakuya pulled himself together, nodding. "Fine, thank you."

Sakura didn't believe it, but she deemed there was enough tension between the two and fought back the urge to ask.

His father was right. If he hadn’t laughed at Musarabe’s joke, he could have offended his trading partners. Even if he didn’t find their stories or jokes funny, laughing was the right thing to do. Byakuya understood now why that memory resurfaced in his mind.

“Sakura, I don’t think I can love you.”

Her shoulders sagged. “I’m pretty sure I know that by now.”

“No, no… That’s not what I meant. I can’t love you, but what I can do is pretend to,” he said, the idea making more sense in his head than coming out of his mouth.

She looked at him despondently. “Honestly, that sounds even worse.”

He groaned, unable to explain in a way for her to understand or accept. “This is frustrating.”

“Just say what’s on your mind. You don’t need to sugarcoat anything for me.”

Nodding, he lowered his voice. “I blindsided you with this marriage and the terms that go along with it. I'm sorry.” Under the water, his hand covered hers. They looked at each other, eyes locked and serious. “I made vows as your husband and I’ll follow through. That's what I meant by pretending. Someday these feelings may become real. I won’t promise anything, but I won’t reject it either.”

She searched his eyes for sincerity, but knew it in his voice how he truly felt. “Byakuya.” What did she really have left to lose by believing in him? “Thank you.”

He smiled at her, relieved that they could finally reach some sort of impasse. Raising his hand, he tentatively caressed her face with the brush of his thumb. Her skin was soft, flushed from the heat of the baths. Sharing in something so personal had the two feeling more comfortable in their honesty. Their relationship was one of convenience, but as she had said before, it didn’t have to stay that way. For Byakuya to not try and do something was just asking for their marriage to fail.

Seeing his smile reach his eyes gave Sakura an inkling of hope. She knew that realistically nothing may happen, but it didn’t stop the romantic inside of her from believing. They had only been married for a single day and, to put it frankly, knew that she had a long and interesting road ahead of her. Perhaps in a week or maybe a month -- possibly a year or longer… they could fall in love.

“The teacher’s staying,” he noted.

“Then I get to burn the fertility calendar.”

“That will never happen. And don’t even bother mentioning the diet either.”

She sighed. The road to love was full of many, many obstacles.


	2. Chapter 2

Running through a typical day of working the kitchen and cleaning, two servants peeped their heads out from the doorway to take in the view. In the dining room, quiet and calm, Sakura and Byakuya sat for breakfast. They did not speak, the sound of their silverware clinking against their plates filling the smothering silence. To put it frankly, many of the servants found it bizarre. Their introduction to Lady Kuchiki was dynamic and entertaining, but ever since the Koi Pond Incident, not a single spat occurred. It was disappointing. Not only were they losing some coin on the bets that were springing up inside the servants' quarters, but they really expected the young woman to fight harder.

"I owe that bastard from landscaping fifty-thousand yen," one of the women hissed, violently washing the dishes.

A chef, finishing his morning shift, groaned while stacking the pots and pans. "You think you have it bad? I bet half of my savings!"

"That's because you're stupid," she pointed out.

An older woman shushed the two and whipped a heavy mixing spoon against her palm. "Keep it quiet! You should be happy that they're getting along!"

"Yes, ma'am," they drawled, returning to their tasks. They would be much happier if they didn't throw their money in with such reckless confidence!

Back in the dining room, sitting clear across the table from one another, the newlyweds continued to eat their morning meal. Sakura glimpsed at her husband, practically squinting to see his face properly. To anyone out-of-the-know, it appeared as though she had surrendered to Byakuya's constant badgering, but that was far from the truth. They continued to bicker and argue but agreed to do so behind closed doors.

' _I'm not going to wear that.'_

' _As a Kuchiki, you need to stand up taller. You slouch too much.'_

' _Must you nag me on how many steps it takes for me to get dressed?!'_

There were rules. A tutor came in the late afternoon, teaching Sakura the proper ways of womanhood that should have been tossed in the garbage years - no, decades - ago if it weren't for the Kuchiki Clan's death grip on traditional values. She didn't hang the clothes right. She didn't bathe the correct way (apparently the head is first and the feet are last?) and she definitely didn't  _speak_  like a lady. 'Hold your lips together and bite your tongue if you must,' her tutor had instructed. Sakura would have gladly stuffed her shoe up his  _you-know-where_  if Ginrei wasn't watching at the time of her lessons.

She sighed, playing with the last bits of her food. No chopsticks like back home. No drinks until after she ate. No conversations until Byakuya was finished with his newspaper. No fun, no fun, no fun. Running was forbidden unless there was an emergency. Singing popular songs - even in the bath - was frowned upon. Soon, they'd say her hair was 'too pink' and have her dye it some Kuchiki-branded black. She was treated like a child and pestered for every minuscule thing she did. Honestly, if she had known before what life in the Kuchiki Manor was really like, she'd have burned every letter sent to her door and married some random farm boy she could get her hands on.

Byakuya quietly turned to the last page of his weekly newspaper, careful to keep the edges creased and neat. Breakfast was delicious, but what he really savored was the quiet calm of Sakura's presence. She was behaving so well! What a miraculous turnaround. He didn't have high hopes, but the tutor really made some immense progress. However, there were still matters that needed to be dealt with, things to fix.

A month and thirteen days and nothing to show for it. Sharing baths together was the only intimate act they were comfortable enough doing. It was beginning to frustrate him. He was a handsome man and quite the charmer! The fact that Sakura refused to move forward on their deal kept him up at night. No announcement of a pregnancy in the month to come and he'd be getting an earful from his impatient - yet well-intentioned - grandfather. They'll think he was impotent; they probably already did. He heard the rumors amongst the servants when they thought they were out of earshot. Those damn bets and insulting remarks. Humiliating. He couldn't even look them in the eye.

But now, he had a plan. A true show-stopper that he would occasionally work on while Sakura slept or ran errands. She was a bull-headed brute, but he knew she had a soft side. He'd put forth the first step into his masterful plot to seduce his wife today. By next week, they'd be fornicating on every surface of the manor and having a child by the beginning of spring.

Folding his newspaper, he cleared his throat, immediately gripping the attention of his young wife. Servants cleared the table and provided tea for the couple. The two sipped quietly. Byakuya's eyes drifted to Sakura as she gulped it down.

 _Yes, drink your tea. Let it balance out those pesky hormones_ , he goaded, smirking into his cup.

Never in his life would he have ever expected to think about such a thing, but here he was: Ovulation calendars, daily massages, sleeping schedules. Everything was planned accordingly and meticulously. Of course it was borderline obsessive on his part - he could admit that to himself. But with everyone breathing down his neck, it just couldn't be helped.

"What do we have planned for today, Byakuya?" Sakura asked, handing her cup over to a servant with a quick 'thank you'.

He wasn't fond of the way she addressed him, but he looked past it for now. Trying to change it would be a fruitless effort anyway and keeping her in a good mood while under strict diets and schedules was rough enough.

"I was going to head to Ugendo's estate. We partake in some trading ventures and often share in some light conversation. If you'd like-"

Sakura stood up abruptly, her chair wobbling on its back legs and dropping onto its side. "Yes! I'd love to go!" she shouted excitedly, unable to contain herself.

Byakuya's brow twitched, swallowing whatever snark that tried to slither its way from his lips. "Let's get ready, then." He plastered a smile on his face. "I'll walk with you."

Sakura was bouncing with each step. Part of her was embarrassed with how obvious she was being, but the rest of her just didn't muster a care to bother masking it. Being cooped up in such a stiff place was wearing her down and to meet one of Byakuya's business partners made her curious of the other rich folk in the neighborhood. The Kuchiki Manor was luxurious, quite a few miles past the threshold of what was necessary, its ostentatious display of the family's wealth a little too much for her. She couldn't imagine what the other families were like.

 _No, you can_ , she mused thoughtfully. They were rich, so the likelihood of them being snobby was very, very high. Hopefully, they were a level or two (or a couple thousand) below that of Byakuya's elitist personality.

The two entered their bedroom, walking to different sides of the room to get dressed in their best clothes. Sakura already knew about the paparazzi that camped out in the nearby hotels, slinking around the gates of the Kuchiki Manor to snap a few quick photos of the interior. No-one outside of her clan and the Kuchiki's was made aware of the wedding and that's how Byakuya wanted to keep it. If any information was leaked, swarms of photographers and reporters would block the entire perimeter, waiting for one look at the clan's new Lady Kuchiki. It was so secretive that the Kuchiki Clan forced her parents to sign a confidentiality form to prevent any news of the wedding. There was a deadline date of at least twenty days where they couldn't utter a word or the marriage was null and void like some business opportunity. In a way it was, but that wasn't important.

Today marked Sakura's first appearance to the public. Byakuya and her tutor had coached her on her upcoming debut. First impressions made an impact on the other clans and she would have to be on her  _absolute best_  behavior. With that in mind, her initial excitement turned to subtle panic. What if she tripped and fell flat on her face while they took pictures? What if she said something completely wrong and rude to the other clansmen? What if she accidentally tucked her skirt into her underwear and nobody told her?! (That last one hit too close to home, considering it happened when she was six and she only noticed after her first bathroom break at school. Quite humiliating, even for an elementary student!)

A dress was already laid on the bed, neatly ironed and in pristine condition. These were her 'celebrity clothes' as her tutor often referred to them - only worn outside when pictures were expected. There were many outfits planned for all kinds of occasions and different types of weather. Today, her fashion advisors decided on a modest, high-collared blue dress that hit below the knee. She brought it to her chest and examined herself in the mirror.

Byakuya watched with quiet intrigue as she undressed, stepping out of her loungewear. His eyes followed up her legs to the curve of her hip. She was wearing white, cotton underwear and a matching bra that cupped her breasts perfectly. He did not venture for romance, but he was still a man and he couldn't stop himself from being attracted to her. She was physically breathtaking.

Byakuya wasn't typically a sexual person either and although he knew very well that their intimate sessions would prioritize producing an heir over pleasure, he couldn't completely ignore the warmth pooling between his legs. It had been years since he laid with another woman. So. Many. Years. The first thought that ran through his mind when his eyes set upon her half-naked figure was that of any man.

He wanted to ravage her.

"Where Udengo's estate?" Sakura asked, cutting through Byakuya's self-inflicted torture. "What are they like?"

Byakuya turned his back to her, rummaging through his drawers to appear busy. For once, he was thankful for her social nature. He found it better to discuss today's future events than scooping her up and-

"Byakuya?" She stepped into her dress pulling it over her waist and sliding her arms through the sleeves. "Did you hear me? And can you zip me up?"

"Of course." He watched as she gathered up her pink hair, moving it over her shoulder and exposing her bare back with the small hint of the band of her bra peeping out between the gap of her opened dress. It took everything within him not to simply unhook it and slide his hands underneath to feel the soft, velvet flesh of her breasts.

It didn't take long for Sakura to take notice of Byakuya's tension. Tilting her head back, she was startled to find herself matching gazes with him. He lifted his hand, hovering it just at the center of her back, his fingertips grazing the center of her back between her shoulder blades. His eyes, dark and intense, were transfixed on her.

There were wants and needs and he was slowly diverging on the former. It was difficult to fight against his urges when his mind continued to tease him with the soaring imagination that was planting pretty, little images in his head: Her legs opened invitingly. Flushed skin and intoxicating moans. Her nails leaving burning trails on his back and shoulders. He was torturing himself, Sakura had done nothing to instigate his wandering thoughts.

A twinge of embarrassment rushed through him and he finally broke their drawn-out contact. She was his wife. He was allowed to have those thoughts, but to act on them now would be of poor taste.

Instead, he quickly zipped her up and brushed her hair into place. "It's 'Ugendo'," he murmured.

"That's right. Sorry," she managed, feeling the heat of her involuntary blush on her face as his fingers continued to run through her hair.

"Ukitake Jushiro is the head of Ugendo's estate. He has seven other siblings that reside in the family's manor and he is the sole provider. They're a new-money family, profiting from trading stocks in the TSE. They received their core profits due to an incident involving medical malpractice, gaining a hefty sum of one hundred and fifty billion yen." After realizing how long he'd been idly playing with her hair, he retreated to his corner of the room and continued speaking. "Needless to say, Ukitake-san invested his money wisely and moved on from there. He also puts a bit of money away for some Wagyu beef company, but that's not relevant to his actual gains."

"Are you friends with him?" She grabbed her heels and put them on. "These are going to kill me."

"We're… well-acquainted." He glanced down at her shoes then moved onto buttoning his shirt. "They look fine. Ukitake's home isn't nearly as large as ours, so it will be a small tour."

"I'm not used to these types of shoes," she replied sourly. "They pinch my toes and rub my heels raw."

"A small sacrifice, I suppose," he said, brushing off her worries. He suddenly turned around, appearing apologetic, albeit forced. "I didn't mean that. We'll… keep the walking to a minimum." He almost forgot the plan!

' _Step one: Be considerate.'_

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "You're hopeless." The clack of her heels against the wood floor continued until she stopped in front of Byakuya. She grabbed the tie from his hands and wrapped it around his neck.

He swallowed, avoiding her eyes. "I can do that myself."

"I've been practicing," she insisted, "It's better if your wife does it anyway. 'Good luck', I've been told."

"And what fool told you that nonsense?"

"Your grandfather."

His face burned with a mixture of embarrassment and shame. "What I meant was-"

"Just kidding. It's a something my dad always said." She smiled coyly. "So you don't have to lie, dear husband."

"You're the one that's playing jokes. I should have known jii-sama wouldn't say such a thing," he remarked, irritated to find himself being played with. "Also, you haven't been practicing. A blind man could knot a tie better than you."

She laughed again. "Finish up, then. We should be leaving soon."

He nodded, hurrying with his tie and throwing on his suit jacket. Sakura took one, final look at herself in the mirror and waited by the door, spectating as Byakuya got dressed. She couldn't deny how handsome he looked in a well-tailored suit - a designer that went well with his lean frame. It left her wondering. Was he being paid to endorse some famous person's clothes while they were being photographed? Was she? Rich people were a confusing bunch.

 _And you're one of them now_ , she thought wryly.

That  _was_  the case, but she wasn't born into it like the rest of them. She still had her morals, her down-to-earth nature. Surely that's what made her different.

Regardless, there was still the elephant in the room that she continued to push back to the deepest depths of her mind. Sooner or later, he'd confront her again.

" _You what?" Byakuya stared at her incredulously._

_Sakura hunched her shoulders at a loss for words. Wasn't it simple enough? She said it as clearly as she could. He began to pace the room, trying to wrap his head around the news. "You're still on your birth control? Why didn't you tell me that?"_

" _It makes my cycle easier to manage. I can't help it," she explained again._

" _It doesn't help anything if we're trying to have a child! You obviously need to stop taking it as soon as possible. Tomorrow."_

_She stood up, pointing a finger at him. "Excuse me? It's not your decision to make!"_

_He scoffed, "We've been through this countless times. I've told you that our marriage is built on the expectation that we produce an heir. You wanted to be a doctor, correct? Obviously you should know that a man can't just have a child by himself!"_

" _Wouldn't that just fix everything!" she shouted back, furious._

_Byakuya, frustrated and exasperated, rubbed his temples to soothe the headache pulsating against his skull. He was angry that she hid it from him. She knew what their marriage entailed! "What kind is it?"_

" _It's the pill," she answered. "I have a month left until I get another prescription."_

" _Another prescription?" He stroked his chin in contemplation. "Then let me make a deal with you."_

_Sakura curled her lip in disgust, regarding him warily as a familiar, cunning look twinkled in his eyes. "Ugh, what do you want?"_

" _Excluding this moment, we haven't argued much in the last week. I've given you whatever you've asked for - including an entire office for your medical studies. You can't deny that I've been good to you."_

" _You're rambling," she growled, tapping her foot._

_Byakuya quickly cut to the chase. "I'm making you an offer. By the end of this month, If there's even the smallest inkling of contentment inside of you, you have to relinquish your birth control and give yourself to me."_

_She sighed, crossing her arms and shrinking back. Her brow creased, eyes staring off blankly. "How can I be genuinely happy knowing that I'm losing part of myself to someone who doesn't really love me?"_

" _This was an arranged marriage. It's unrealistic for you to think I'm going to fall in love with you from the start," he argued._

" _I'm not stupid, Byakuya! I wasn't expecting love at first sight. However, you've made it pretty clear in past conversations that you're not in this for my feelings. It makes me sick that I'm only here to be used as an incubator."_

_He grabbed her arm, glaring at her. "I don't look at you like that. I know it may appear that way due to how much I talk about it, but I'm being honest with you."_

" _But you said that I-"_

" _Don't misconstrue the pressure of me having an heir as me disrespecting your body. I need you to be strong." His grip softened on her arm and he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "We both made promises. Please, give me the opportunity to show you I am a kind man."_

_She dipped her head, hiding her tears. Too many times she cried in front of him, but burying her emotions would only fester and turn into resentment. He wanted her to be honest, after all._

" _At the beginning of next month, then. If you stay true to your promise."_

" _I will," he vowed._

" _I won't order another prescription." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "But that doesn't mean I'll have sex with you instantly! I might need more time."_

_He could have argued, but he relented to her demands. "I understand. Thank you."_

She had finished her prescription. The decision was final and she reluctantly agreed to stay off the pill. Initially, she expected him to return to his original, cold self, but he surprised her by remaining cordial. There were a few spats occasionally, but any normal couple had an argument or two. He was warmer, perhaps it was the time they spent together that had them understanding each other better.

Still, she dreaded the day where the pressure would be too much for her to bear. The weight upon her shoulders grew heavier each night as Sakura slept beside her husband. A shift on their shared bed meant a hand on her waist, his body pressed against hers, his lips against her neck. She'd refuse him every time - too tired, too scared. And he would understand. He wouldn't pressure her.

They were lying to Ginrei, to the midwife, and to the servants. ' _Of course! We're having sex every night!'_  An understated love that they kept to themselves; lies to stave off the pressure temporarily. Sakura was relieved for Byakuya's acceptance, but everyone had their breaking point. Perhaps he was actually a patient man or maybe he was concealing the true feelings he was harboring for her. It was only a matter of time before they had another discussion that referenced the inevitability of birthing an heir.

Byakuya quieted her internal distress with his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. His black hair, usually trailing casually down his back was pulled into a low ponytail, his signature bangs combed and pushed behind his ear.

"Are you ready to go?"

She swallowed her nerves and smiled faintly. "Yeah."

"The car's waiting outside. Mind you, the paparazzi can be very physical. There will be people pushing cameras in your face, so try your best to pretend they're not there. Don't answer any questions and you'll be fine," he explained. His hand rested on the small of her back as the two left their bedroom and headed towards the stairs.

She nodded, wringing her hands together. Reaching the bottom step, a servant approached the two and handed Byakuya a wrapped package. Sakura raised a brow, curious.

"Ohagi," he replied, knowing her puzzled look.

"He likes sweets?" She was now suddenly craving some red bean paste. A bit unfair that she wouldn't have a chance to taste it.

Byakuya ushered her out as the servants waved goodbye. "I'll have the chef make you some," he offered.

"I-I didn't say I wanted any!" she stuttered.

"Okay, I won't," he decided, playing along.

She blushed, squeezing his arm. "No, don't!" He gave her a knowing smile and she cringed, knowing well he was just teasing her. "I want some, too."

His eyes were fixated on her burning ears as she played with the ring on her finger, turning it over and over again out of habit. It was quite endearing, to say the least. If he had been someone as simple-minded as Ichigo or easily flustered as Renji, he'd even describe her hidden (but not so inconspicuous) love of sweets cute.

The doors opened and Sakura could hear the crowd outside beyond the gates. There were people holding large, expensive cameras snapping photos seconds after the servants guided the couple out. A woman wearing an expensive pantsuit was holding a small recorder while a man behind her filmed. Did news stations really think she was worthy of a headline? Nothing specific could be heard beyond the loud chatter until a man took quick notice of the woman walking beside Byakuya.

"Lady Kuchiki! There she is! Hey, over here!" He sprang into action as the others followed after him, taking aim and snapping as many photos as they could.

Byakuya guarded her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and bringing her closer. He was never one to show any public displays of affection, but he didn't want these people to overwhelm her on her first outing as a member of the Kuchiki Clan. It bothered him that so many already knew about the wedding. The Haruno Clan certainly made good work of spreading the news after their deadline passed. Annoying.

Their driver, a younger man with a worrisome gaze, quickly opened the gate and led the couple to the car. The paparazzi circled around them, yelling out anything that would draw their attention. They asked questions about the date of their wedding, the invite list, the bride's identity, and, of course, the prospects of children. Byakuya glared at the driver, a silent order to pick up the pace. He obeyed, fumbling with the car's door handle and gestured for the two to climb inside. Byakuya helped Sakura and followed after her. The driver closed the door too soon, slamming it on Byakuya's foot. He recoiled back as the Head of the Kuchiki Clan gave him a sharp look of what could only be the murderous rage most were all too familiar with.

The young man sat in the driver's seat, adjusting the mirror and turning on the air conditioning. He smiled nervously at the two. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Just drive," Byakuya muttered.

"Of course," he said, laughing to ease his nerves. The boss was going to be pissed. Often times, the end result was termination. As he turned the car around, he prayed silently that he'd still have his job by the end of the day.

Sakura leaned forward to check the damage. "I thought I heard a crack. Are you okay?"

"I just had a door thrown against my foot. I don't think I'm 'okay'," he hissed.

She reached down and untied his shoe, carefully pulling it off. He fidgeted while she prodded each side. "Move your toes."

He complied, sucking air through his teeth as he did. Sakura nodded in affirmation gently putting his shoe on for him and fastening the laces. "It might be broken. Should we cancel the trip?"

"No, we can't. The Kuchiki Clan doesn't cancel plans last-minute. It's impolite and lacking etiquette." He cursed as he adjusted his foot, pain spiking up his leg.

So stubborn. A tour was out of the question, but Byakuya wouldn't say anything if Ukitake asked. Going by the rules of etiquette were prioritized over a fractured foot.

As they continued their trip, they ran through a pothole causing another muffled cry of pain from Byakuya. The driver continued to offer his apologies until the older man raised the privacy barrier. Sakura stared at the passing cityscape, wondering with dry humor if perhaps she really should have been the one to tie his necktie instead.

They arrived ten minutes early from their scheduled time, stopping at a set of cast-iron gates. The driver hurried to their door and gave Byakuya a large amount of space, eyes glued to the ground to appear as small as possible.

Balancing on his good foot, Byakuya gripped the door for support as he hobbled out. Turning back to the car, he presented his hand for Sakura as she exited from his side. She glanced down as he gingerly settled his aching foot to the ground.

"That's not good. There's no way you can walk on that," she said.

He shook his head. "No, it's not as bad as it looks."

The driver with pleading eyes blubbered at Byakuya. "Lord Kuchiki, I'm so-!"

"Stop talking," Byakuya ordered, teeth clenched.

Sakura shooed the young man away to prevent any more trouble and held Byakuya's hand. She pressed her body against his and wrapped her right arm around his lower back for support. "Lean into me. I'll help you."

"Sakura, I'm fine," he insisted.

A voice beyond the gates called out to them. The two looked ahead as a man, slightly older than Byakuya, with white hair walked towards them with a younger man following behind. "Byakuya! It's such a pleasure to see you again!"

"Ukitake-san, Shiba-san, good afternoon," Byakuya greeted.

Sakura gaped. This man - Ukitake Jushiro - just used Byakuya's first name and the bastard didn't even bat an eye! Was she on a completely different tier than these guys?  _They_  could call him 'Byakuya', but he was trying to make  _her_ keep the formalities? Unfair!

Shiba Kaien, Jushiro's personal attendant, opened the gates for the pair and bowed respectfully. The two clansmen shook hands, Byakuya barely putting up the facade with a smile as his foot continued to throb with each step.

"It seems you have a new assistant with you," Jushiro marveled. "Quite a lovely shade of hair, too!"

"You beat me to an introduction, Ukitake-san. This is my wife, Sakura, originally a member of the Haruno Clan. You might recognize the name due to their frequent business in agriculture and livestock," Byakuya explained.

Both Jushiro and Kaien exchanged wide-eyed looks of disbelief. Both men dropped their sight to the couple's matching wedding bands then back to the young woman. Byakuya cleared his throat, regaining their attention. "May we come in?"

Although surprised, Jushiro recovered from his stupor. "Absolutely! I'm happy to have the two of you here! Kaien, please prepare another seat in the lounge." Kaien bowed to the three of them and sprinted off.

Sakura turned to her husband, eyes wide and angry. "You didn't tell them you were married?!" she mouthed.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell anyone outside of the Kuchiki Manor. It's our own business," he mumbled back.

She shook her head, appalled. This man was going to be the death of her. Although smart, some of his actions made zero sense. How could such a logical man be so highly illogical?!

Walking - or limping in Byakuya's case - through the main grounds of Ukitake's home, the trio stopped at a modestly-sized house. A small lake was built around the property with a few islands of land connected together by wooden bridges. Koi fish, eerily similar to the ones at the Kuchiki Manor swam together in the clear water. Gardens of flowers were planted at the water's edge while large rocks were gathered and arranged artistically throughout the landscape. Other houses, Sakura assumed belonged to his siblings, speckled the far side of the property. It was quite the change from the Kuchiki's elegance, but still immensely beautiful and aesthetically pleasing.

"You have a lovely home," she commented shyly, holding Byakuya firmly against her as he did his best to stay upright.

Jushiro beamed. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. Although most of the work was done by Kaien at my request. Without his help, this would be such a drab place."

Crossing the bridge into the main house, the three removed their shoes. Jushiro spotting the pained expression on Byakuya's face. "Are you hurt, Byakuya?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Byakuya assured.

"He hurt his foot," Sakura said, receiving a look of betrayal from her husband. "The driver slammed the door on it by accident."

"I'll get the first aid kit," Kaien exclaimed, walking down the hall to the closet.

Settling in a chair with Sakura and Jushiro's help, Byakuya lifted his hand to refuse. "Really, everyone. There's no need to worry."

"No, we definitely need an ice pack to reduce the swelling," Jushiro insisted. He smiled humorously. "I suppose there won't be a tour today."

"A tour would be wonderful," Byakuya argued in his politest voice. "Just-"

"No, no, no. I know how strong-willed you are, Byakuya. I have a better idea anyway! I'll just invite some of our friends over and have them meet your new wife over some drinks. They'll be so excited!" Jushiro decided, already tapping away at his phone.

The other man's stomach twisted. "Please, don't tell me…"

Ukitake smiled brightly. "It's been a long time since we've all been together. Hopefully they have some time. Oh! I just got a few replies. Yoruichi and Shunsui have agreed to come! I'll wait on the others to say something, too."

Sakura watched as Byakuya's shoulders stiffened, his face burying into his hands and heaving a sigh. Yoruichi? Shunsui? Byakuya didn't appear excited by the idea of them visiting. She couldn't blame him, though. With his foot and more people finding out about his marriage… Well, he wasn't going to be in the greatest moods when they got home.

"Um…" Sakura took the box of ohagi from Byakuya's lax grip and presented it to Ukitake. "Here you go, Ukitake-sama. Ohagi made by the talented chefs at the Kuchiki Manor. I hope you enjoy them."

Jushiro put his phone into his suit's pocket and took the box from her, his smile growing. "What a kind gesture. Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura bowed to him. It was silly of her to be so worried about Jushiro. He was obviously a very nice person. Looking back at all of her overthinking made her feel terrible for judging him so quickly.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Sakura-chan. What do you like?" he asked as he unwrapped the box and opened the container.

The smell filled the room, both Sakura and Jushiro taking in the wonderful aroma. Sakura's stomach growled, not at all satisfied with her mushy, low-carb breakfast. Jushiro took notice and held up the box to her. "Would you like one?"

Sakura's mouth watered. They looked absolutely delicious.

But the diet.

Side-eyeing Byakuya to read his reaction, Sakura found herself caught red-handed as he sat staring at her, already anticipating her move. She gave him a strained smile, her fingers twitching as she reached hesitantly for the box. He narrowed his eyes, then waved at her for the go-ahead. Sakura was ecstatic, grabbing a rice cake and taking a small bite to savor the taste. It tasted amazing, satisfying her sweet tooth just as she liked. When was the last time she had a sweet snack like this? Her mother didn't make it as often as she liked. Anmitsu would have been better, but a dessert was a dessert and she wasn't one to complain.

"You have a sweet tooth, too? How cute," Jushiro commented.

Byakuya sat forward, resting his hand protectively on Sakura's thigh. Ukitake was always a very friendly person and a bit too friendly to women. Not the type to be a philanderer or flirt, but he couldn't take his chances.

Sakura brought the ohagi to Byakuya's mouth. "Would you like a taste?"

"Byakuya has never been a fan of sweets, Sakura-chan. He's more into spicy or umami flavored dishes," Jushiro jested.

"I didn't know that." Her eyes darted back to Byakuya. "You don't like sweets? Really?"

"Most are too overpowering or rich for me," he answered.

Taking another bite, Jushiro scooted to the edge of his chair. "So, I'm curious. How did the two of you meet? Byakuya doesn't get out much, so maybe it was during one of his inventory checks?"

"It was… an arranged marriage," Byakuya reluctantly answered.

Jushiro lifted his chin, finishing off the rest of his gift. "I see, I see. That's…" Kaien returned before Jushiro could say anything more. "Oh, good! The first aid kit."

"I also filled an ice bag for you, Kuchiki-sama." Kaien placed the ice bag over Byakuya's foot, then stood up. "This will definitely help the swelling."

"Thank you, Shiba-san," Sakura smiled. These people were so nice!

Conversations moved onto Jushiro's recent hiking adventures and stocks. He asked a few questions about his beef cattle to Sakura, fully aware of her clan's history with raising livestock. Kaien spoke about his wife and his time as Jushiro's financial advisor and their close friendship. Sakura was enthralled in every discussion. They were interesting men with friendly dispositions without a single smug bone in their body.

"So, Ukitake-sama, are you married?" she asked.

He laughed, taking a drink of sake and pouring a cup for his guests. "Married to my job, I suppose. I don't really have the time for dating."

Sakura hummed happily in response, perking the interest of her spectating husband. He pursed his lips in disapproval. She was enjoying herself far too much. What a socialite she had become in a span of a few short hours. It came so easy for the two to chat about anything and everything. At home, she could barely initiate a conversation.

A sudden weight pushed against the back of his head, a pair of breasts pressing into his neck and shoulders. "Shihoin-san."

"It's been a year, hasn't it? I'm flattered you can guess it's me simply by the shape of my-"

"You do it every time we come into contact," he interrupted. "It's nice to see you again."

Yoruichi backed off, smirking down at him. "Don't lie now. I know how much you hate me." Spotting the unusual shade of pink hair beside him, she became intrigued. "And who is this?"

"That's his wife. Her name is Sakura," Jushiro announced.

Apparently, nobody had the patience to let Byakuya do any talking. "Yes, that's right. We were just recently married…"

"Married?! You, Byakuya?!" A man's voice echoed from the door. Sliding along the wooden floor in just his socks, an older man wearing an eyepatch and wavy, dark hair tied at his neck ran to Ukitake's side.

"I know, right?! Seems impossible," Yoruichi added.

Byakuya closed his eyes, calm as ever. "Why is it so surprising to find that I am married?"

 _Probably because you're a terribly boring person_ , Sakura thought.

"Because you're such a terribly boring person!" Yoruichi voiced. She walked around their chairs, ready to study the poor girl. "Sakura-san, huh? You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"Not at all," Sakura replied in a cheerful tone.

Yoruichi smiled and nodded. "I'm Shohoin Yoruichi. I'm sorry we had to meet under such horrible circumstances."

Sakura laughed nervously. "H-horrible?"

"She means to say that marrying me is horrible," Byakuya deadpanned, unamused at Yoruichi's bothersome jokes.

"I'm Kyoraku Shunsui! Nice to meet you, little lady. You're much cuter than I'd expect for Byakuya. I'd think most of the good girls would have known what he's really like and picked better guys. You know, I'm still single if you-"

"Sakura and I are happily married," Byakuya spoke up. Compared to Jushiro, Shunsui was an actual problem.

"I can kind of see it, though. He calls her 'Sakura' rather than 'Lady Kuchiki-san' or something like that," Yoruichi pointed out.

Sitting idly, Sakura picked at her nail polish to keep herself from agreeing with the others. It was hard to keep her mouth shut. She could easily ramble on about the fertility tea, the diet, and the strict schedule. Nothing would be any more fun than talking about how terribly dry he could be and how awful he was as a person. But she decided to lift her head and smile at the others, giving him a bit of a break.

"Byakuya is very kind to me. On our wedding day, he vowed to protect and cherish me. I told him about my dream of becoming a doctor for my village and he surprised me with my own study quarters and an endless supply of reading materials. He also helps my family financially, as well. I couldn't be happier to be his wife."

 _C-Cute_ , the others thought, their hearts skipping a beat.

Byakuya sat back in his chair, struck by her words. She didn't need to say anything. In fact, he half-expected her to start joking along with them. His gaze shifted to her as they moved onto a different conversation and, for the first time since their marriage, a small flutter of optimism rose within him.

 _Thank you, Sakura_ , he thought, grateful. It was possible that he underestimated her compassion.

A knock came from the door. Kaien walked to answer it, returning with a short man with spiky, white hair and a tall, busty woman with tangerine-colored curls cascading down her shoulders. Ukitake stood from his chair, greeting the two.

"Shiro-chan! Rangiku-chan! I thought you weren't going to make it!" He slapped his hand on the short man's shoulder, who returned his greeting with a hardened scowl.

The woman waved at the others. "Hiya, everyone! So where's the new girl?"

Sakura raised her hand meekly. "That's me. It's nice to meet you." Byakuya was apparently surrounded by beautiful women.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! I can't believe you're married to Kuchiki-san!" She pointed to the stranger behind her. "That's my partner, Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun!"

"Partner? So you're married?" Sakura asked.

Rangiku stared in surprise before laughing hysterically at the thought. She held her stomach, waddling over to Toshiro and slapped him on the back repeatedly. He growled at her, pushing her back and letting her fall to the floor.

"We're law firm partners. Working together for corporations and, on occasion, small businesses," Toshiro corrected. He kicked Rangiku's butt as she continued to laugh. "It's not that funny, idiot!"

Yoruichi helped Rangiku up. "That's even more unbelievable than Byakuya getting married."

Shunsui sat on the arm of Ukitake's chair, stealing the sake bottle and pouring himself a glass. "Anybody else coming over?"

"Not tonight. I thought a small group would be enough fun."

"We'll definitely have to do this with all of our buddies. Hey, that reminds me. Where's little Renji at, Byakuya?"

"He's currently on vacation."

Shunsui nodded, "Figures. You probably planned this whole thing for the entire time he'd be gone, didn't you?"

Sakura's mind was racing. No, overloading. Ukitake, Shiba, Yoruichi, Renji? So many names! So many people! Byakuya probably knew more people than the Haruno Clan had members! How could he keep up with everyone and stay so calm? Her brain was melting.

"Hey, Sakura-san, how about Rangiku and I take you to the hot springs and we can hang out?" Yoruichi offered.

Uncertain, Sakura looked to her husband for approval. Byakuya nodded and she immediately stood up. If things went well, she'd come home with two friends. "Yeah, let's go!"

Rangiku grabbed hold of Sakura's hand. "Oh, this will be fun! We can talk and get to know each other! I can't wait!"

Practically being dragged out the door, Sakura waved to Byakuya. "I'll see you later, Byakuya."

He lifted his hand. "Have a good time."

"We'll take good care of her," Yoruichi said, sticking out her tongue.

"That's not very reassuring when it's coming from you."

Yoruichi winked playfully, closing the door behind her. Now alone, the men closed in on Byakuya for answers.

"So marriage, huh?" Ukitake folded his hands in his lap.

"Yes."

He smiled softly. "She seems like a nice girl."

Byakuya sighed. He could plan a retreat with his mangled foot and these guys were obviously prepared to interrogate him. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, why the hell weren't we invited to the wedding?" Shunsui exclaimed. "Aren't we your buddies? Why didn't you even tell us?"

"The wedding was organized by my councilmen and my grandfather. It was a private affair. I would have told you eventually."

"Are you embarrassed that it was an arranged marriage?" Kaien wondered. Being married was a dream come true for him. Arranged marriage or not, he couldn't fathom the idea of being ashamed of Miyako. Byakuya was a different story, however. He always thought on a different level than others. At least, that's how Kaien perceived him.

"The circumstances behind my marriage aren't important. I don't see why you're all so interested in my private life now. It's not like my routine has changed dramatically."

Ukitake snickered, "I'm sure your night-time routine has changed."

Shunsui shoved his friend, grinning at his sudden show of bravado. "Ukitake! That's a lady you're talking about, right?! You're not one to be so bold!"

"Everyone has their needs. And I'm sure the Kuchiki Clan aren't exactly tip-toeing around the subject of a family heir," Ukitake stated matter-of-factly.

Byakuya balled his hands into fists. Jushiro was always too fast at reading a situation. "I'm the only child. It would be foolish to not discuss the future of my clan."

"Hey, why not adopt an heir? It's pretty common nowadays," Shunsui suggested.

Byakuya frowned, "They would never allow a stranger to take over the Kuchiki Clan. It has to be a Kuchiki by blood."

Toshiro took the seat next to Byakuya and poured himself a drink. "Sounds like you're all running on outdated traditions."

"I can't go against them. I've already caused everyone enough trouble."

Ukitake smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not that bad, right? She's really cute and suits you well. Besides, sex is always enjoyable even if you're trying for a child. That part you have to enjoy, right?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, then quickly turned away. The others noticed and immediately realized.

"You haven't slept with her," Toshiro said.

"The relationship I have with my wife is my own business. It's not something thrown around for others to gossip about."

"So you haven't."

Byakuya stared daggers at Hitsugaya. "Why do you care?"

Shunsui, tipsy from the sake, spoke up for the rest of them. "Com'on! We're talking about Kuchiki Byakuya being married! You're a good-looking guy, so there's gotta be something happening."

"What he means is that maybe talking about it with your friends may help you," Ukitake added.

The ice pack on Byakuya's foot dripped onto the floor. He felt helpless in a situation like this. It was something he couldn't control - like most things present in his life. There were no clear-cut options ahead of him. Sakura wasn't the cookie-cutter, submissive woman he was expecting. She wasn't-

"She's not Hisana," he confessed quietly, his voice low and hollow.

The once cheerful atmosphere changed in an instant. The air was stifling, weighing heavily on the men in the room. All were fully aware of Byakuya's first wife. He was enamored from the start, completely devoted. Although he was still a serious man, he never felt the need to mask his happiness back then. It was devastating to find themselves helpless to their own friend's suffering. No actions or words were enough to alleviate his pain. It dwindled over time, but he never fully recovered, nor did he show true happiness since.

Byakuya bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Pain radiated in his chest, tightening and squeezing at his heart. A sick, weighted feeling sank into the pit of his stomach. He had to control his breathing, fearing he may stop at any moment. Mentioning Hisana, in any form, always brought on these painful symptoms. But he couldn't stop himself from speaking, the words spilling from his lips compulsively like vomit.

"I feel… that it's impossible for me to stop comparing them. They're so vastly different yet I can't help it. She's worn clothes that were prepared for Hisana, reads the same books, talks to the koi and the servants with the same care and concern. I thought meeting her blindly would make it easier, but I can't stand being in her presence. I tried everything to convince my grandfather that marriage was out of the question, but nothing worked."

"Byakuya-"

"Am I supposed to be chained to someone I'll never love for the rest of my life? Is this my punishment for not doing enough for Hisana? To be constantly reminded of my past failures as a husband? I can't look at her without thinking about these things. I'm a horrible person. All I ever do is manipulate her feelings to get what I want. You've said it before, haven't you? 'Kuchiki Byakuya will do anything to accomplish his goals'. I deserve to be alone." He didn't dare lift his head, afraid of what the others would have to say. He was aware that he said too much. Far too much. Every word uttered left him feeling immediate regret.

Ukitake reached over the table, resting his hand on Byakuya's knee. "Byakuya… You're too hard on yourself. Hisana's passing wasn't your fault and there wasn't a single thing you could have done differently. It was an unavoidable situation."

Toshiro agreed. "Closing yourself off isn't healthy. Have you told her anything about Hisana-san?"

"I've never mentioned it to her. She doesn't even know I've been married before."

"It's possible that sharing this with her may help bring the both of you closer. Your feelings might change."

Byakuya shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Telling her about Hisana… She'd feel like a substitute. It would only end badly."

Shunsui poured the rest of the bottle in a cup and slid it across the table to Byakuya. "Or she'll understand and comfort you. That's what a wife does, y'know."

"I have only my first impression to use as a reference to her character, but it appears that she's a truly good person. You're being unreasonable for not giving her a chance and you're only hurting yourself," Ukitake remarked.

Byakuya gulped down the sake, sighing. "I did give her a chance. You don't understand how difficult it is. I can't just stop thinking about the only woman I ever loved."

"Then file for divorce," Hitsugaya told him.

Surprised by his advice, Byakuya's instant reaction was to deny him. "Why would I do that? I'm not going to divorce my wife."

"Why not? You're clearly still hung up on Hisana-san," he challenged.

Ukitake, sensing the tension, attempted to dissolve any emerging conflict. "Now, now, Shiro-chan. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I'm simply stating the facts. Kuchiki-san, to think about your own feelings while undervaluing your wife's makes you look like a shallow and selfish person. She can't control what happened in your past and she's also not responsible for carrying your baggage for the rest of her life."

Byakuya bit his tongue, refusing to meet eyes with Hitsugaya as he continued on.

"You may not have the courage to decide on divorce, so let her make that choice. What have you got to lose? Find another woman to marry that's willing to bear a loveless marriage and have a child with you. Keep it straightforward from the beginning so you don't repeat another mistake and hurt someone."

"Awfully brazen of you to try and give me advice, Hitsugaya-san. Your assumptions are based solely on a superficial inspection. There's no way you can possibly form a concrete idea of what my relationship with Sakura is after only just meeting her," Byakuya bit out.

Hitsugaya just blinked. "I'm well aware of my limited knowledge on your relationship. However, it doesn't take a psychic or an investigation of her life to know that she wants an authentic, loving partner."

"How would you know?"

"Not everyone's made out of stone like you."

Byakuya felt the need to defend himself, but no words came to mind. He was selfish. Unaffected. A piece of shit to put it brusquely. He made an effort to put her feelings at the front of things, but that was only mindful manipulation masked as a courtesy. Sakura truly, honestly,  _genuinely_  deserved someone better.

"What am I supposed to do? Act as though Hisana never existed and pretend I'm happy?"

Kaien straightened up, standing taller as he mustered the courage to speak. "Kuchiki-sama, I'd… I'd like to speak with you outside! If you're able to, that is!"

"Kaien? What are you planning?" Ukitake questioned.

"As a married man, I thought it would be better if the two of us spoke one-on-one. Not meaning to insult the rest of you, of course."

Byakuya paused, considering Kaien's offer. As he sat wondering, he spotted the encouraging smile on Ukitake's face. "Byakuya, go ahead and stay. The rest of us will go for a walk outside," he urged. Byakuya nodded in response as the others gathered at the door to put on their shoes, leaving the two to talk alone.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki-sama. I know it may seem like I'm speaking out against you, but I do have good intentions."

"It's fine, Shiba-san." It obviously couldn't get any worse than Hitsugaya's candid advice.

Taking in a breath, Kaien began, "Miyako... We've been married for four years now, but I've learned a lot since I asked her to be my wife. It can't compare to the despair of losing Hisana-sama, but I had a girlfriend back in high school that I really loved before I met Miyako in college. We were together for the same amount of time. Four years. I thought… that she and I were meant to be married. We talked about doing it after graduation.

"To keep it brief, she found someone else. It blew me away. I thought we were the real deal like what the movies and TV shows always talked about. At first, I was in shock and it was damn - oh, excuse my swearing - it was impossible to really absorb what happened. I was only eighteen, after all. This was my first experience with romance and it definitely didn't end well, as you may have predicted.

"After that, I sincerely thought I wasn't meant to be with anyone. I felt empty like I didn't matter - that I wasn't worth anything. And I was scared, too. Because if the person that I loved - and that I thought loved me back - could just drop me for someone else without a second thought, then the likelihood of it happening again was super high! Why would I want to put myself in that position again?"

Kaien pulled out his phone and scrolled to a photo of himself and his wife posing together at the beach. He smiled and showed it to Byakuya. "Then I met Miyako. She had asked me to help her with a project in our accounting class and we immediately hit it off! It was amazing! But, you see,

I immediately started thinking about my girlfriend back in high school. Miyako didn't know. It started with small things like their taste in music or their favorite foods.

"I would bring her up a lot. It's embarrassing now that I think about it because it took Miyako confronting me about having feelings for my ex for it to hit me. I didn't even know what I was doing. She was the safety net that kept me from exploring new things and it was so easy to hold onto those memories. I was hurting Miyako because I was comparing her to a girl she didn't even know. I was forcing her to live up to these ridiculous expectations.:

Byakuya slid down in his chair, hands in his lap as he listened on to Kaien's story.

"I felt like crap! After sitting down and really talking about it together, I realized they weren't that similar like I originally thought. My first girlfriend never laughed at my jokes like Miyako does. She didn't hug me super tight or teach me how to cook. My feelings for Miyako changed drastically after that. I finally saw her as her own person and it was like meeting her for the first time again. Now, the thought of my high school relationship barely even crosses my mind. It doesn't hurt when a memory of her pops up in my mind because I know that Miyako loves me and I love her."

Byakuya appreciated Kaien's honesty, Finding a man that was married and experienced the pain of losing someone he loved first was comforting. But his mind couldn't just shift gears and change his feelings for Sakura, for Hisana.

"I understand what you're saying, Shiba-san. However, I love Hisana. She was my wife and I can't simply brush her off as some memory of my past. She's still a part of me. Without her here in my life, I feel like I'm just empty."

Kaien nodded. "Yes, she's very important to you. I could never compare an ex to the death of a loved one. I know there's no possibility of a second chance. What I want  _you_  to know is that, in my interpretation, love isn't about taking part of yourself and giving it to the other person. It's about creating a new form of love together. There are over seven billion people on this Earth, so wouldn't it make sense that love would be just as distinct and vast? The kind I developed for my first girlfriend was innocent and warm. It took us  _five_  months into dating to actually hold hands." He laughed as he looked back on the fond memories of his wife. "With Miyako, it's passionate and durable. She kissed me after the first night. That's why with every different relationship that people experience, it's never the same. You're creating something unique between the both of you. Without that, love would be predictable and we all know that isn't the case."

"Using your logic, I should be able to love Sakura. That just isn't the truth, though. I don't know if I'll ever develop feelings for her. Right now, I could never imagine doing such a thing," Byakuya admitted.

"I'm not trying to influence you. Ultimately, it's up to you. I just wanted to talk because I do know how it feels. Your love for Hisana and the love you may develop for Sakura could be completely different. It's okay to have loved Hisana and, if it were to occur, it's okay to love Sakura. I'll always have a special place in my heart for my first love, but for what I hope will be the rest of my life, Miyako's love is all I need."

"Do you think it's wrong of me to feel hesitant in sharing anything about Hisana to Sakura? Is that a terrible thing for me to do, Shiba-san?" Byakuya asked earnestly.

"Everyone is different. For others, sharing past experiences comes easily while others would never think to speak of painful memories. Decide what you're comfortable with and move from there. You may end up telling her tomorrow or never. You have the right to make that choice yourself. Anyone who truly cares for you would understand and respect your decision."

Byakuya shifted in his chair, absorbing everything Kaien had told him. The man had undoubtedly spent a lot of time defining these feelings and pushing himself to better understand the true essence of love. In the end, it was only his interpretation, but it was well thought-out and logical.

It reminded him of the red string of fate story. Strings could be cut, frayed to the point of breaking, but fixed. Two ends could be reattached or to a new person's string. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Byakuya didn't believe in silly notions of a frail, little string that tied someone to their soulmate. Love adapted and changed was what he was getting at. It was never meant to be taken from one person. The red string was never meant to rip your finger off, so the other person could keep it to themselves. It was meant to be shared together. He understood.

"I won't let my finger be ripped from my hand," he exclaimed aloud.

Kaien tilted his head in confusion, wondering how his speech could possibly become so twisted and lost on the man to have him say something so odd. "Uh, right. That's good."

"Thank you, Shiba-san. You've enlightened me on things that I thought I couldn't get through on my own. You're very inspirational. It's almost a shame that you're working under Ukitake-san instead of me."

"I appreciate it." He was still puzzling over the finger comment. What did it mean? Why was the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan so bizarre?!

A muffled sneeze came from outside the window behind where Byakuya was sitting. Small whispers from the foliage and the sound of rustling bushes followed soon after.

"Bless you, Ukitake."

"I appreciate it, Shunsui."

Another voice groaned. "What part of absolute silence do you two not understand?"

"He can't control a perfectly-natural, bodily process. Have some respect, Hitsugaya," Shunsui argued.

Byakuya stared blankly until he turned his attention back to the table of refreshments. A pitcher of ice water. A wonderful tool for his next move. "Shiba-san, you're not thirsty, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Good." He reached for the pitcher and slung it over his shoulder, the water pouring through the open window and drenching the nosey bunch eavesdropping below. Screams of surprise as the cold water made contact spilled into the room and the two men sitting comfortably inside shared mischievous grins.

Served them right.

Rangiku and Yoruichi cringed following Sakura's recount of the last month she'd spent married to Byakuya. They knew it was going to be bad, but they both had hoped it wouldn't be a total trainwreck.

"I'm not that surprised. We're talking about Byakuya here," Rangiku said sadly.

Yoruichi agreed. "It's depressing but true. He's always been emotionally constipated."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with that, Sakura-chan."

Sakura rubbed her shoulder, sinking lower into the bath. "It would have been easier with someone more understanding." Perhaps if it was someone like Ukitake she'd be more open to the idea, but she was stuck with the Head Robot of the Kuchiki Clan.

"Is he always such a brat?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, it's not that he's mean or cruel. For the most part, he compromises well and acts like a gentleman. He's just…" She cupped her chin in her hand, trying to find the right words.

Rangiku raised her brows. "Dreary? Dusty? Boring?"

"Emotionless?" Yoruichi guessed.

"Yes, that," Sakura replied. "But, you know, I'd be lying if I said it was just him. I feel that I'm just not the right fit. He sees me as inadequate and he's not wrong. The Kuchiki Clan are a different breed of people. It's hard to live up to their standards. I'm so stubborn - I don't even want to try."

"Have you brought up counseling? That could help," Rangiku suggested.

"We communicate fine, really. Most of our problems stem from how different we are."

Yoruichi stood up, pulling herself out of the bath and onto the ledge to sit. "Sakura-san, I know we've been ragging on Byakuya and it's pretty easy to point out his flaws, but he is a good guy deep down." Hisana came to mind, but she doubted that Byakuya had bothered to mention her at all to his new wife. "He's been hurt before, you know. Some people just aren't strong enough on their own to move on," she revealed.

"And you know how men are, Sakura-chan. They think they have to be strong and their definition of strong usually means being closed-off and cold to protect themselves," Rangiku added.

"He has so many walls built up," Sakura groaned, a stress headache forming behind her eyes. Thinking about Byakuya always seemed to end with headaches for her.

Yoruichi dipped a hand towel in the hot water and dropped it on Sakura's head. "Force your way through. You want love? You have to work hard for it."

"Sappy." Rangiku grinned, receiving a splash of water kicked in her face. "Hey!"

"Anyone can tell you to take the easy road and split up, but moving forward and actually achieving what you want - that's the height of living."

It was nice to hear an outsider's opinion on the matter of her marriage. Yoruichi made a fair point. Love wasn't as simple as confessing and being happy for the rest of her life. Both women also knew Byakuya much longer than she had, so for the two to actually tell her to give him a chance rather than run away meant something, right?

"It's getting pretty hot in here. How about we go meet the guys again?" Yoruichi suggested.

Rangiku and Sakura agreed, grabbing their towels to dry off. They'd been gone for much longer than they intended but talking usually had that effect. After getting dressed and fixing their hair, the women began their trek back to the house.

"I heard he was well-endowed, is that true?" Rangiku asked, curious.

"H-How would I know?!" Sakura stammered, heat rising to her face.

"You're his wife! Why  _wouldn't_  you know?"

Yoruichi smirked, clapping her hand on Sakura's back. "Don't pretend! As though Byakuya's peacocking hasn't happened yet."

"It really hasn't!"

Rangiku cackled fiendishly. "You're so innocent, Sakura-chan! Whenever it happens, you've got to let me know!"

After meeting up with the men (and failing to receive any answers as to why a few were soaked to the bone), it was time to leave. With the help of Ukitake and Shunsui, Byakuya and Sakura walked back to their car with the rest of the party following behind them.

"It was really nice meeting you," Sakura said, turning to the two other women.

Rangiku slipped her a business card. "Yeah, you're a lot of fun! Let's talk more over the phone."

"I wrote my number on there, too," Yoruichi noted. Leaning in, she whispered in Sakura's ear while her head motioned to an oblivious Byakuya. "Take care of him. He's like a little brother to me. An aggravating, pompous-ass kind of brother."

Sakura nodded, although she felt less than confident in her efforts. "I'll do my best. Thank you, Yoruichi-san."

Ukitake and Shunsui hovered over the door as Sakura climbed into the car to, helping their injured guest inside. As they settled him in, Ukitake bent down and smiled at the couple. "Thanks for stopping by! I really appreciate you putting up with me, Sakura-chan."

"Not at all. Thank you for having us," she assured.

Shifting his sights to Byakuya, he shook the man's hand. "Let me know how things are. I'll never turn down a chat."

"Thanks. Have a good rest of your day, Ukitake-san." Byakuya shut the door. As the car started, the rest of them waved goodbye until the car turned out of the driveway and back onto the street.

"They're not going to last," Hitsugaya stated flatly.

Yoruichi gave a hearty laugh, crossing her arms over her chest. "Wanna make it a bet, shortie?"

"You think they will?"

She shrugged. "Can't say for sure. Maybe. They're both equally stubborn. I doubt they'd give up as easily as you think."

Shunsui sighed, twiddling his thumbs as he glumly stared off into the distance. "Such a waste of a pretty girl. You think Byakuya would hate me if I-"

"He already hates you," Hitsugaya broke in.

"It's a lovable kind of hate, though."

Ukitake patted his old friend's shoulder sympathetically. "I don't think you'll have a chance, Shunsui."

"Ah?! Why so cruel all of a sudden, Jushiro?!" Shunsui whined.

Kaien understood. "He's right. They'll work everything out."

"I think so, too," Rangiku smiled cheerfully.

Sakura sat back quietly as Byakuya rubbed his foot, pain enveloping his features. "Still hurts?" The driver visibly shrank, squeaking out another feeble apology.

"I'll have to see the doctor when we arrive home. You were right, I think it's broken."

"Lord Kuchiki, I'm-" He glared through the rearview mirror at the driver as soon as the young man tried to open his mouth. Yet again, Byakuya cut him off by raising the privacy barrier.

Playing with the hem of her dress, she stole a glance at her husband as he stared at the department stores lining the street, expressionless. He wasn't in a terrible mood like she had anticipated. From what she'd seen, he actually seemed calmer than when they left the manor.

"Your friends are nice," she started, "I was expecting them to be-"

"Like me?" he finished, continuing to mindlessly watch through the window at the blurred buildings passing by.

"I guess," she confessed.

He twisted around in his seat, ready to talk to her face-to-face. His friends were hitting him with hard truths, but he knew they meant well. He'd never admit it, but Hitsugaya made the most sense. Sakura was against it from day one and she was especially unwilling when it came to bringing a child into a loveless marriage. He'd be perfectly content with a civil, unromantic partnership, but it wasn't about what he wanted. This was an extraordinarily difficult situation for any person to experience. He blindsided her, expecting it to be easy. Make it her choice? Fine. He could find a woman willing to bear him children without any expectations of love.

"I am about to ask you a very important question. Don't take any time to think about it, answer quickly. I want you to be completely honest. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head, heart fluttering. The tension was palpable, strung tautly and stretched so thin it could snap at any given time. It was hard for her to decipher what laid hidden behind his stoic appearance, but knew just how serious this was for him.

Brief and straight to the point, he decided. All he had to do was ask her, 'Do you want a divorce?' But there was something holding him back. Bile rose to his throat. Why did he suddenly feel so sick? It was simple, wasn't it? He just had to say what he needed to. Then, he could take the time to find a proper wife. It was a smarter choice. He'd find someone that would let him sleep peacefully in the night without hogging the covers or snoring in his ear. He wouldn't be questioned why they didn't keep junk food in the house for a decent snack. There would no longer be any embarrassment, knowing well that his new wife wouldn't dare to dance to some trashy idol's poorly-composed music. And never again would he have to deal with the stress of losing his clan's kenseikan after it being 'misplaced' under suspicious circumstances.

He bit his lip. She'd agree that they would be better off separated. Of course, baths would be quieter. Sleeping without the fan on would take some time getting used to, as well. And he'd have to adjust to not having that complacent feeling while he sat scrolling through his work emails, sitting in comfortable silence with her as she read through her own book.

Without thinking, he unbuckled his seatbelt and fully embraced her. "B-Byakuya, it's unsafe. We could get into an accident and…" She trailed off, feeling his heart pounding. It felt like a hammer pummeling his chest from the inside.

There was a moment of cowardice that tempted him to retreat, but he willed himself to stay and hold her. He was frightened, but besides the risk of losing all of their progress, he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why.

His chin nestled over her shoulder, their chests pressed close enough for both to feel the slight expansion of their labored breaths. The air was stuffy, electrified, and unbearable. Neither knew what the other was thinking.

Byakuya finally spoke, his voice brittle and hollow. "Do you want a divorce?"

Sakura buried her face into his neck. This was what he wanted to ask her? He was so hopeless.

"No."

She answered mere seconds after he asked, doing exactly what he wanted. There was no time for her to reflect on his question or doubt herself. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

He was fully prepared to contact his lawyer and sign the forms. He couldn't process that she'd actually refuse. "Why? I thought…?" It was proving difficult to speak. As he pulled away, he found a similar look of confusion in her eyes.

Sakura burst into inexplicable laughter. Her hands covered her mouth, but nothing could contain the sudden fit. "I don't know! I don't know!" she cried through giggles. "I said the first thing that came to my mind and it was, 'No, never'!"

"I thought you were unhappy?"

"I am!" she shouted, her laughter fading to a few stifled gasps. "I'm also stubborn and hopeless!"

"What do you mean?" He felt her hand slide over his, squeezing his fingers. "Sakura."

"Maybe if you had asked me three weeks ago, I would have said yes," she mumbled. "I would have signed the form and went back home feeling relieved."

Her eyes shone with tears, smearing her make-up and leaving discolored streaks down her face. "But I'm not giving up! Maybe it's the fact you gave me my own place to study my medical textbooks or the way it feels to have your fingers running through my hair or your obnoxious teasing. Maybe I'm just an idiot hoping that things will work out. I don't know the reason, but I refuse to let this temporary sadness defeat me!"

She unbuckled her seatbelt and threw herself into his arms, hugging him with all her strength. He sat, shell-shocked. His arms wrapped around her out of instinct, a hand on the crown of her head. "Do you really think this is temporary? What if it's for nothing? All that time would be wasted."

"Then I'll risk it. There are so many things that I could point to and decide that none of this is worth my time and heart, but I can't shake this feeling that there's more to Kuchiki Byakuya than what he's shown me! The hope I have is still there. It might be shaky and inconsistent, but I'm not throwing it away. You told me to stay strong and I will! Even if I have to be strong for the both of us! I'll bear it all!"

"Why put yourself through it, Sakura? You're only setting yourself up to get hurt. It's foolish!" he argued.

"April 21st, I made a vow: 'I give all of myself to you. I vow to stay at your side and support you in every way that I can. This I promise you!' I'm not going back on my word! If I'm left with nothing in return, I'll know I did my damn best!"

He grit his teeth and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "You're an idiot! A moron that reads too many romance novels and has unrealistic expectations!"

"And you're a bitter, old man desperate enough to take this 'idiot' as your wife! Right now, it's your choice because I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled back.

This sudden retaliation was a complete turnaround from just days ago. But she wasn't being completely honest. If he had asked for a divorce even yesterday, she'd have agreed wholeheartedly, but something switched inside of her. Yoruichi and Rangiku were right. He was hurting and it took her until today to understand that his cold exterior was his protection. He kept her at arms-length in order to avoid any more pain. There was no risk involved if he closed himself off to all feelings, especially to something as precarious as love. Sakura was willing to make the sacrifice. As he said, nothing could may from it. He may never return her feelings. She was an idiot, a moron, self-destructive, but she wouldn't stop until she'd given all of her heart. It was foolish and there was no way to defend why she even wanted to work for her potentially doomed marriage. All that she had was her obnoxious strong will and a fragment of hope. However, it was enough.

"I know what I'm here for," she rasped, voice muffled against his suit. "But is it really bad of me to hope that, maybe one day, we could actually fall in love and be happy?"

His hands steadily loosened around her shoulders. Expression softening, Byakuya retrieved a handkerchief from his suit's pocket and wiped at her smeared mascara. "You're a mess," he sighed.

Sakura closed her eyes, sniffling as he cleaned her face.

"I want you to know… that I'm not doing this to purposely hurt you. I brought up divorce for your sake because I want you to be happy," he explained.

"I know that."

He nodded. "Thank you, then. For staying with me, Sakura. I promise that I will make it up to you." Her eyes fluttered open as the car rolled to a stop, the two still holding onto each other.

"I know you will."

Their chauffeur opened their door, a team of servants with a wheelchair already on standby waited for them. "Forgive me for the hundredth time today," he begged. "I called ahead, so you wouldn't have to limp to the house."

"That's kind of you," Sakura responded, stepping out of the car and standing near Byakuya as he settled in the wheelchair.

Byakuya scoffed, still harboring ill-feelings for the young man. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have never been hurt in the first place."

"Shall I compose the forms for his termination, Lord Kuchiki?" one of the servants queried, receiving a remorseful cry from the driver.

He scowled, ready to sign off, but stopped. Sakura's hand reached for his and squeezed only once. Byakuya's frown grew and he grunted as he relented to his wife's wishes. "No, it was an accident. Take me to the infirmary, so I can get my foot checked."

The servant clicked her tongue disapprovingly but complied. "As you wish, my lord." Showing off a sharp eye to the driver, she stormed off and headed back to the house. "Let's roll him in."

As they pushed Byakuya towards the front door, Sakura lingered behind, turning on her heels to the driver. "No need to worry anymore. You're free to go now."

His hands, still trembling, clapped together. "Th-thank you, Lady Kuchiki! I'll never forget this!"

She smiled, fishing through her small pocketbook and handed him a five-thousand yen bill. "And here's this. Sorry I don't have anything bigger."

"What's this for? Lady Kuchiki, I can't accept this!"

"It's fine. Please, keep it as a token of apology. I know you were worried about your job and Byakuya can be a handful to deal with." She knew from personal experience. Probably everyone hired for the Kuchiki household knew what a troublesome person he was.

He thanked her, bowing respectfully as she walked away to the house. Servants came to her with warm smiles, welcoming her home. Ginrei having already spoken to his grandson waited by the stairwell to talk.

"A broken foot, hm?"

"Unfortunately."

He noticed the small smudges of black under her eyes, growing curious. "Was your time at Ugendo entertaining? Ukitake-san is quite the character."

"It was quite eventful, jii-sama. I'll definitely be returning."

"Although injured, Byakuya came home in a better mood than when he left. Did something happen?" he asked.

She smiled, confidence surging. The future wasn't as clear as she had hoped, but not as dark as it used to be. Byakuya wasn't convinced, but he never outright said there was no chance. Back in the car, before he asked her his question, she felt it. There was something that moved them ever so slightly in the right direction. She knew it and she knew he felt it, too. Why else would his heart beat so hard? There was no other explanation for it.

"We had a great time, jii-sama. That's all I can say."

"I'm happy to hear it. Would you like to accompany me to the infirmary? I'm sure Byakuya would be happy to have his wife beside him."

Sakura accepted, beaming. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, this took forever, but I'm letting you know that my love for this ship is what caused me to power through over 13,000 words in a span of two days to make this chapter happen. Also, I'll answer a few questions. This is set in a modern universe, so ninjas and shinigami don't exist (sorry). I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how long this fic will be, but it's been collecting dust in my folders and I wanted to share it with you guys. Bleach and Naruto are over, but I'll be damned if I don't write a crossover fic of my two favorite characters.


End file.
